Un-finished Ideas
by Caticature
Summary: I am leaving fanfiction for good. This is a collection of one-shots and story ideas that I have never finished/and/or published over the years. I want a sense of closure so I am posting all of them for adoption for anyone to pick up and enjoy the ideas as I have. (Naruto,KHR, One Piece, Harry Potter, and more...) Happy Hunting
1. Naruto-Sai-centric-timetravel

Since I am leaving fanfiction for good, I have decided to post all my half finished Ideas and the few things I have written for a sense of closure. ALL THESE IDEAS ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! Go ahead and have fun with them.

* * *

**NARUTO: Sai and Kakashi centric**

**Summary: **Kakashi the Shinobi was very competant. But Kakashi the father was a terrifiying unstoppable force. By the time Sai was old enough to be of any use the timeline had be altered all to hell.

Basically a very badass dad!Kakashi raising timetraveler Sai. Everything from Sais perspective.

KEI - Blessed -Blessing

Chapter 1: Traveling Ink - Prologue

"Do not pity the dead-pity the living, and; above all, those who live without love." -Albus Dumbledore

.

.

(SAI)

The Infinite Tsukuyomi was dangerous in that it captured your deepest desire and breathed life into it. Any seasoned shinobi was subjected to at least one genjutsu in their career. Most inspired fear, deceit, and nightmares.

Most experienced relief when their chakra was released and were freed from whatever nightmare or indignity they were subjected too. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was dangerous in that it made you never want to leave the illusion.

Humans were slaves to their dreams and desires, Shimura Danzo once said. Sai, under the oblivious tutelage of Uzumaki Naruto, categorized this statement as untrue awhile ago. But, perhaps he shunned the wisdom too soon, seeing as even the most powerful of shinobi were now being controlled by those very desires.

When the genjutsu first spread across the shinobi forces, Sai fell into it just like everyone else. He opened his eyes and he was in Konoha. In front of him was Naruto and all of the friends the blond ninja helped him snare. He felt that flip in his stomach that Sakura once told him was happiness and he grinned.

His friends descended on him, excited. They complimented his smile. No one called him creepy or did things that confused him. There was a flurry of movement and acceptance as they walked the familiar streets of the village he vowed to die for.

It was everything he thought he wanted but he soon recognized it for the deception it was. Sai would be the first to tell you that emotions and people's behavior eluded him. For a genjutsu that relied so heavily on the subject's emotions, it was doomed to fail in the mind of the previous root member.

The technique attacked the victims by using the knowledge it already had. Sai's greatest desire was to regain his emotions and use those emotions to form bonds with friends. But Sai had so little grasp on those emotions that the dream his psyche created was incomplete and faulty.

Sai felt a rush of emotions that felt muddled in his brain at the implications. He wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or horrified that he lacked the proper understanding of emotions for an ancient powerful genjutsu to work on him.

Sai woke up not long after that realization. His chest hurt but he shook it off in favor of the state of the other shinobi and what the battle had progressed too. It take very long for Sai to realize that they were on the losing side.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones he could see who weren't in a genjutsu coma. Sakura's pink hair was soaking in a pool of her own blood in the corner of his eye that never went away no matter how he turned his head.

Sai was accepted into their circle without question and the tightness in his chest grew heavier.

"Sai." Naruto whispered, his eyes big and his face dirty with tear tracks from his eyes leading to his jaw line.

"How did you escape the Tsukuyomi?"

"It seems as if I wasn't intune with my emotions enough for the genjutsu to fool me." Sai smiled and Naruto huffed, pulled his ear chastisingly and Sai dropped the fake smile.

"How convient." Sasuke muttered. Sai gave him a look and decided it wasn't the place to hash the issues he had with the boy in regards to Naruto. He looked to Kakashi.

"Where is Madara?"

The man looked tired and his voice reflected that; "The Kages are distracting him."

Sai strained his ears and could hear the faint rumblings of explosions. He nodded and looked to his closest friend and leader. Naruto sighed.

"Before Madare took Kurama, he left me a good deal of his chakra. We were scrambling, and he was short with me." His eyes strayed away, but quickly snapped back to the group when his sight strayed to close to the still body of Sakura.

His voice shook but his gaze was hard; "He left me with a jutsu. All he had time to say was that it was a time travel jutsu that the sage of six paths used once, and it worked. It requires a considerable amount of chakra and I cant use it because Im the only one who can execute it."

They blinked. Sasuke scowled; "What."

"I can send one of you. Change how this all ends." This time Naruto didn't stop his straying eyes from landing on Sakura then straying further to the steaming crater that once held hundreds of slumbering shinobi.

"It's risky." Kakashi said. Sai silently agreed but a shinobi's carrer was always risky.

"How do we know it will work?" He asked.

"We don't. But I trust Kurama." Naruto looked back to the group with sharp eyes. Sasuke shuffled his feet a bit, facing towards the sounds of Madara and the fighting Kages.

"You would trust an enemy with kunai posed to your throat, moron." Sasuke sneered slightly. Sai was surprised by his sudden need to react violently toward the Uchiha. His surprise over the sudden emotion was enough to stop him and Kakashi patted his arm consoling.

"We might not be able to save our world. But if this jutsu does what your claiming, lives can be saved." Kakashi spoke seriously. Sai was unsure but was willing to help out if Naruto asked. Sasuke seemed indifferent and only focused in interest when the topic of who would be sent came up. Sai surprised himself again by speaking angrily.

"Not you." He had never heard his voice take such a tone before but was to overwhelmed by what he was feeling to analyize it, "It should be someone who hasn't betrayed Konoha."

"Oh? And who should it be? You?" The way he spoke indigated how repulsive he found the idea. Sai smiled and felt vindicated when the boy twitched. He turned toward Kakashi.

"I think Kakashi-sempai should be the one to go."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped slightly and Sai decided to mimic the comforting pat kakashi gave him only a moment before. The masked mans eye curved and he must have smiled in Sai's direction. Unknowingly his eyes lit up but before he could break in an answering smile Naruto piped up; "So we are doing this?"

Their answer was silence and a lack of argument. Naruto nodded; "Sensei, I need you right there."

He pointed to a couple feet away from their little group.

-gets reborn

Chapter 2: Clan Protection (part one)

"Do you have a plan?"

"I don't even have a pla." -Friends

.

.

(SAI)

Sai sat infront of the floor lenght mirror in his Kakashi's room and stared at himself shrewedly. His feet were splayed out in front of him, the soft soles of his feet reflected back at him. Even as a toddled, with little motor ability and fat cheeks, he looked like himself.

Pale, perhaps not a pale as he was but close, black hair and black eyes. He didn't understand. The first few months were blurry and confusing. When his eye sight started to ujust what he observed brought up mire questions then actual answers.

At first he thought perhaps Kakashi Hatake was a member of root. Sai knew he wasn't so informed that he could compleletly deny the possibility. But it soon became obvious this wasn't quite the case either.

The man was his father. Or at least he was Kei Hatakes father. Sai speculated if they were even the same prson. The jutus that sent him here was done under strange curcumstances. The jutsu was meant for Kakashi-sempai…but hit him instead. Who knows what kind of consequences that had.

Sai looked at his reflextion again. He felt…odd. The feeling he had over his current situation were puzzling. He even wondered, in his other, world? Reality? If Kakashi was his father there as well…the were both just ignorant.

He was very familiar with the way Danzo collected his root members. Many a bastard clan child was hideen in its depths. Sai just never considered that he might be one of supposed at this time the truth did not matter much, what was the truth now being the most important thing.

He was Kakashi-sempais son and he was…Kei Hatake.

Giving one last glance at his blank face, Sai turned away, carefully stood up and toddled out of the room. The house he stayed in with Kakashi was small…but had plenty of room for the two of them. Using the wall as support Sai made hia way down the short hall way to his living room.

His caretaker gave him a piercing glance from the couch but said nothing and Sai returned the faor. They never did say much to each other. Though Sai barely spoke at all…too nervous about his lack of knowledge of children to know what he should and shouldnt be saying at his age.

The Uchiha fan was carved into a wall support beam to left of the living room and right under it was the square grided symbol of the Hatake clan. From what Sai knew of Kakashi, the man did not stake any claim in the clan after his father died and he never seen Kakashi wear the symbol on his clothing.

It was a very interesting to discover that, in this timeline, Kakashi wore both. It made Sai so…frustrated by the lack of any normalty from the two timelines…he wondered if his future knowledge was useful for anything at all.

By the time he was a year old and first walking around it was his to his shock that they lived in the Uchiha district of the village. His caretaker had alwasy been the same elderly Uhicha but he never imagined that it was like this.

(KAKASHI)

Kakashi gripped the edges of the hospital crib and stared at Kei. He was incased in an icubater with a little tube giving him oxygen through his nose. The redness was starting to fade from his skin but he was still tiny.

He could admit to himsef that he was an absolute wreck. The only time he left the hospital was for the funerals.

-kaka perspective. gave up his clan right when his father died. the other clans hold a meeting and kakashi petitions to have his clan status back (for protection for sai) the uchiha agree on the condition kakashi serves in thier clan because of his eye. Kakashi accepts on the condition sai wont be apart of the clan

Chapter 3: Clan Protection (part two)

"Play is the highest form of research." -Albert Einstien

.

.

Chapter 4: Desperate Souls (part one)

"Broken crayons still color." -Unknown

Sai becomes deathly ill

.

.

Chapter 5: Desperate Souls (part two)

"When captured, birds grow wiser; they try to open the cage with thier beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." -Genma Shiranui

Sai waited to make sure him and Lady Tsunade were alone. He didn't want Kakashi to hear this conversation.

"Lady Tsunade?" He rasped, looking up at the woman who was setting everything up jerkly around his bedside. She paused and gave him a curious look.

"If I die, will you make sure father doesnt do anything stupid."

Her gaze softened; "What makes you think he would?"

Sai knew. It was bred from this lifetime of watching. He had never had a family bond before. He likde to think he was begin to form bonds with team seven when he was blown into the past. But in this place…a family bond was special.

"Father doesnt have anyone else." Sai whispered. Tsunades eyes became distant, like she was now seeing something else-or remembering something.

"I don't think he can," Sai's voice trembled,"I remember what he was like when I was young-what if he breaks?"

Tsunades became sharp; "Your father is a capable man-and a powerful shinobi. Besides-it wont matter because you will be with him for many years to come."

Sai's face fell-something inside him crumbling. He felt his eyes wet. Sai knew that when one cried they were usually sad but he was familiar with that wasn't it. Words bubbled in his throat.

"I'm so-__tired__."

Sai could hear Shizune screaming and Kakashi breathing heavily in his ear-while repeating his name over and over-his pitch steadily increasing as the darkness closing in around him obscured his vision.

Then, it was silent.

Sai sucked in a suprised breath. The complete darkness was suprising but nothing compared to the clear and easy breaths that were expanding his lungs. It was such a relife he could cry.

He stiffened when he felt strong arms lift him up from where he had been lying in the dark. The swinging gate was familiar and Sai relaxed, hiding his face in the soft fabric.

They moved closer toward the fire. A yellow ring penetrating the darkness-allowing for sight. Sai looked up to his benefactor.

His mouth parted in suprise; "Fa-father?"

The man shuckled; "Not quite."

He set Sai down on the log by the fire while Sai looked up at the man with big eyes.

"I've been watching over you for along time Kei," The man smiled pleasantly, "or should I say Sai?"

"You-you're Sakumo Hatake." Sai breathed

Sakumo smiled wistfully; "Yes. Though, I would be honored to be Grandfather-if you will have me.

Something twisted in Sai's gut painfully; "But I'm not-"

"You are." Sakumo interupted, "Always have been. In both worlds

.

.

Chapter 6: A Dead Clan, A Revived Clan

"Dead people receive more flowers than the living ones because regret is stronger than gratitude." -Anne Frank

.

.

Chapter 7: Academy Montage

"Educating the mind without educating the heart is no education at all." -Aristotle

.

.

Chapter 8: Chunnin Exams (part one)

.

.

Chapter 9: Chunnin Exams (part two)

.

.

Chapter 10: Chunnin Exam (part three)

.

.

Chapter 11: Birth of a Hokage

.

.

Chapter 12: The Mirrored Eye (part one)

.

.

Chapter 13: The Mirrored Eye (part two)

.

.

Chapter 14: A Princess Returns

.

.

Chapter 15: Decaying Root (part one)

Chapter 16: Decaying Root (part two)

Chapter 17: Decaying Root (part three)

Chapter 18: Declaration

Chapter 19: Fourth Shinobi War (part one)

Chapter 20: Fourth Shinobi War (part two)

Chapter 21: Fourth Shinobi War (part three)

Chapter 22: Kage Summit (part one)

Chapter 23: Kage Summit (part two)

Chapter 24: Walking Dead (part one)

Chapter 25: Walking Dead (part two)

Chapter 26: A Fox and His Boy

Chapter 27: Shinobi Legends

Chapter 28: New World Order

Chapter 29: Hatake Family

Chapter 30: Traveling Ink (Epilogue)

**Final Thoughts: **I planned on Kakashi killing Orochimaru during the chunnin exams. The third lives but passes the seat onto kakashi. After Sais meeting with Sakumo and realizing he was Kakashis son in the previous universe as well he feel confident to tell Kakashi the truth. Sai return to root as a spy and eventually out Danzos crimes. He gets publically executed.

I planned on a group of Uchihas surviving. Itachi becoming the leader. With Sais help they learn about Madara and Obito. Itachi and Kakashi capture obito and he is held in Konohoa, them trying to undue his brain washing. Pein turns the countries on each other by framing other villages of capturing thier jinjiriki. When obito regains his sensibilities they have a kage summit and he tells them peins plot.

Then they are attacked by a reurected uchiha clan. Lots of stuff happens. Rabbit woman is never raised because she is stupid. Naruto helps but he wasnt the hero because there are plenty of powerful ninja and Naruto has shounen syndrome. Kakashi marries Shuzune and Sai gets a baby brother.

There was tons more, and I am kind of disapointd this one was never written cause it was going to be epic. The over arching theme was going to be Sai's mental state and him learning to love and to be a normal person basically while all this cool stuff was happening around him.


	2. One Piece - FemLuffy

**One Piece: **This is a completely un-original femLuffy Zoro romance one-shot I was doing where Zoro mistakes Luffy for a prostitute then a whole bunch of awkwardness happens. This was all I had written.

* * *

Zoro swear he only closed his eyes for a second. But he opened his eyes and the marine courtyard was gone replaced by cleavage. He blinked at the breasts stupidly. Eventually he realized there was usually a woman attached to these-he blamed his slow thoughts on the lack of food-and glanced up at the girl who was staring down at him with a fierce grin.

She had black hair, dark brown eyes and long eyelashes that gave the illusion of her eyes looking even rounder than they already were. It was like looking into an innocent woodland creatures face. Puffy cheeks and curious head tilting-all that was missing was a bushy tail.

If wasn't for the breasts that were waaay to close to his face he would have mistaken the girl for a child, what with all the squirrely innocence looking down on him. An innocent girl never stopped him from speaking his mind though, so he sneered.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. Thankfully she bounced back, taking her breasts with her and rested both hands on her hips, puffing out her chest. Zoro couldn't help the glance down at the bouncy appendages. He wasn't really the type of man to be distracted by breasts but he was sure he'd never seen ones so…bouncy.

He cringed. She put a single finger over her lips and leaned forward and Zoro forced himself to look up into the girls face.

"Are you pirate hunter Zoro?" She asked around her finger, excited. He squinted at her, taking in the bikini top, cropped vest and short-shorts. She was absolutely shameless showing that much skin, Koushirou would be scandalized. He'd never met a prostitute, but he seem them before and…well. Zoro was suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?" Zoro asked. The girl smiled widely; "I heard he's a strong guy."

Zoro raised a single brow and it disappeared into behind his bandanna; "Is that your type? Strong guys?"

The girl nodded and laughed loudly, bouncy on the balls of her feet, making everything else bounce too. Zoro made sure his eyes didn't stray from her face. Good thing too because suddenly those innocent eyes narrowed sharply and she glanced at him from beneath dark lashes, straw hat casting a shadow on her face.

"There's no place for weak willed men on the sea." She purred. Then her expression cleared and she laughed again. Zoro felt a jolt run through him not even sparing a thought to where it ended up, only looking at the girl in surprise.

"Heh," He chuckled, actually interested in the first time in awhile, pity it was at such an unconvient time, "…you're in luck, Roronoa Zoro, at your service."

"I thought so!" The girl chirped. "I'm Monkey D. Lucy and I'm

-they get cut off by onion guy

-Luffy ask Zoro to 'join her' and he completely misinterpruts but like her and says yes

-usual canon stuff happens

Zoro sipped at his beer, distracted by the curve of Lucy's back as she politely inhaled the food in front of her. It was kind of a contradiction because she was eating fast but it somehow still done primly. He found it wasn't just the way she ate that was a contradiction either.

Lucy was cute, yet sexy. Soft and strong. Girly but also a bit boyish too. Zoro had never met anyone like her. She hadn't led him to a bed yet either. Well, she already proved to be quite different than most other prostitutes. Picky too. She wasn't even charging him, not that Zoro would ever pay for anything like that anyway.

But, maybe he was missing something. Maybe she just…liked him? Zoro liked that a lot better than what he had been thinking. Besides…imagining Lucy escorting other men made him grind his teeth.

Shit-__this girl__. He was already unreasonably attached.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" She roared at the saluting marines. Coby started yelling something about a Marine Admiral but Zoro was hardly paying attention. He blinked stupidly at Lucy's back.

__Wait, what?__

Zoro laughed. He couldn't stop, he laughed till he cried. It all made such stupid sense now. Of course. __Of course__. Pirate King…Worlds Greatest Swordsman. He was an idiot. A horny idiot.

He collapsed at the bottom of thier tiny dingy, tears streaming down his face while Lucy gave him a confused look.

"I…I thought-" He gasped between laughs, but he never finished his sentence. His pride wouldn't allow it. This was his fate now. First mate to Monkey D. Luffy future Pirate King.

He was already helplessly devoted to her anyway. If she asked him again he would say yes in a heart beat. His laughed eventually died and he stretched both hands arms to rest behind his head, getting comfortable.

"So, where too, Captain?" Zoro smirked at her.

Lucy grinned right back.


	3. One PieceKHR crossover- Chrome

One Piece-KHR crossover

Chrome gets sent to One Piece universe onto the strawhat crew

Ch106

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

"What kind of island is Whiskey Peak?" Nami asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Mr. Nine felt a a cold sweat drip down his neck and he stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

Nami gave the man an unimpressed look; "Is it a winter island? Summer?"

"Oh…of course!" Mr. Nine laughed, the rotten feeling in his stomach easing slightly. "Whiskey Peak always has good weather! Mostly spring and summer…it never snows…gets a bit windy though."

Nami hummed and turned away-poking her new log pose thoughtfully. Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine exchanged sly looks behind her back.

"I hope that whale does okay from now on." Usopp said, shading his eyes with his hand-the giant whale become a black speck in the distance. Luffy laughed from his position on the recently fixed figure head and punched the air.

"Of course he will be! We both made a promise didn't we?"

Usopp, Sanji, and Nami all shared a secret smile behind their captains back-Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday just looked at him like he was an idiot. The moment was broken when Sanji started mimicking a noodle waving in the wind-hearts floating around him-before he stopped at Ms. Wednesdays feet.

He prostrated himself down on one knee, giving the blue haired beauty before him a smoldering look; "I haven't properly introduced myself…I am Sanji, beautiful blue haired goddess. Any thing you need, anything at all-I will willingly sacrifice-"

"There's a dead body in the water!" Luffy yelled pointing down at the crashing waves. Nami turned green and Usopp paled. Zoro opened a bleary eye from were he had been snoozing against the mast.

"Is there really?" He asked in morbid interest.

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped onto the ships rail, laughing and pointing down at it. Nami smacked him on the head.

"Stop being so happy about it!" She seethed, giving the floating figure an uneasy look. Zoro walked over, rested an elbow on the rail, and looked down at the body as well.

"Looks like a girl." He mused. Sanji morphed into existence at Luffy's elbow-nostrils flaring and hearts beating in his eyes.

"A beautiful lady?"

Zoro looked at him with half lidded eyes; "Whats a beautiful lady good for if shes dead?"

Sanji kicked him. Luffy stretched an arm out and grasped the girls jacket; "I got it!"

Nami shrieked and started choking Luffy and Usopp ran and grabbed his legs-tears streaming down his face.

"Don't bring the dead body up here!" Usopp cried. "I've never seen one before!"

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday watched the spectacle unfolding before them from the lounge window and Ms. Wednesday whispered in Mr. Nines ear; "__Are these guys really pirates__?"

"__They're dumb ones at least, tricking them is going to be easy.__" Mr. Nine whispered back.

There was a mad flurry of movement on the deck which ended with a couple of bitten fingers, black eyes and a wet body on the deck. Usopp shrieked and scuttled away from it and Zoro started poking it with his foot. Sanji fell to his knees tears streaming.

"Such a young, beautiful lady-lost her life so young!" He wailed. Nami kicked him aside and felt for a pulse.

"You idiots! She's alive!" Nami growled putting an ear to the girls chest. Luffy's eyes started sparkling.

"Eh?…So its a mystery girl!" Luffy said, excited. The boys bent over her in interest-taking in her petite form. Her short purple hair was plastered to her head along with her cropped top and short skirt. She was skinny-almost unhealthily so. Stark white skin seemed to glow in the sun it was so white-the skin around her mouth was tinted a light blue. The only indication she was still alive were the short wheezing breaths she took.

Nami lifted her head off the girls chest and frowned; "Her heart sounds strong…but I don't know how much water she swallowed."

Zoro squinted; "You just pound on the chest, right?"

"We don't know if anything is broken! Attempting that might make it worse?" Usopp mused, hiding partially behind Zoro-giving the unconscious girl a suspicious look.

"Give her meat!" Luffy said, poking the girls cheek.

"No." Sanji, Usopp, and Nami deadpanned.

"Should we even bother? Her clothes kind of look like a Marines?"

"Why you-"

"I've never seen a Marine wearing that shade of green-its usually white."

"Shes a pirate!"

"How do you-"

"She has an eye patch!"

There was a brief moment of expressionless silence before it was broken by weak coughs and the girls eye fluttering open. She curled one her side and started coughing harshly-lung fulls of sea water splattering out of her mouth.

"__Thank Roger__." Nami muttered under her breath, leaning over the girl and kicking Sanji away in the same move. Eventually the girl stopped and rolled onto her back. Her uncovered eye became wide when she noticed all the curious faces staring down at her. The purple iris darted over each face-her pupil steadily becoming larger.

Nami rested a hesitant hand on the girls leg; "Are you alright? We rescued you from the sea."

The girl flinched and looked at Nami-eye wide. Nami helped her sit up and the girls expression became slightly unfocused before her face crumbled. She hid her face in her knees and started to weep.

All the boys-minus Sanji-cringed. Nami's face became hard; "Alright, nothing to see here." She shooed the boys away then turned toward Sanji; "Sanji, can you get some blankets? Then maybe some hot chocolate?"

Sanji saluted; "Of course, Nami-swan!"

Thirty minutes later the girl had finally calmed down. She had been moved to a sunny part of the deck, three heavy blankets eating her petite frame-__Sanji got excited__-and cupping a mug of steaming hot chocolate she had yet to take a sip of.

Every once in awhile she still sniffled but the only other indication of her grief was droopiness of her exposed eye. Luffy decided then that it was time to start badgering their newest passenger.

"Are you a mystery pirate mermaid?" He asked eagerly. The girl jumped and looked up at the grinning captain.

"Uhm…No?" A soft, barely heard voice answered. Luffy pouted and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, hes an idiot."

Luffy pouted some more. The girl managed a small smile that she his behind her mug.

"Whats your name?"

"Chrome Dokuro."

"Chrome~~what a lovely name for-"

"Forgive me-ocean goddess of the sea!"

"Sanji your scaring her!" Nami hissed. Sanji choked out another '__Forgive me__!' and disappeared into the kitchen in exile.

"Idiot cook." Zoro mumbled sleepily, doing his duty of insulting Sanji before he his eyes closed again and started snoring lightly. Luffy laughed.

"How'd you lose your eye?"

"Luffy!"

"N-no. Its okay." "I gave it up to save someone I love."

Luffy's eyes turned serious and he nodded, putting one of his hands over his strawhat.

"Your strange but I like you!"

Chrome twitched a little-startled. Then she blushed.

Chrome gasped. "No." she whispered, throwing off her blankets suddenly and running across the deck to look over at the ocean. She looked over across the waves desperately before she turned to those on the deck-Nami, Luffy, and Zoro.

"Did I-my trident-was there a weapon with me?" Chrome asked breathlessly. Nami shook her head and Zoro raised his head from his nap.

"You're just now realizing your weapon is missing?" Zoro asked, unimpressed. Chrome looked at Zoro then down at her boots.

"Its been a long day." Chrome whispered, dejected-giving the sea a pleading look.

"Whats a trident?"

"Oh…ah-it's a spear with three points."

Luffy's eyes sparkled; "So, you're pretty strong?"

Chrome looked at Luffys wide grin hesitently but chewed on her bottom lip; "I use my trident mostly to bat people away-I'm a better long distance fighter."

"What kind of long distance fighting do you do?" Zoro asked looking interested.

Chrome smiled, proud; "I'm an illisuinist!"

There was a confused silence.

"COOL!" Luffy yelled, making Chrome jolt. Ussop opened the hatch by the mast-looking around confused-grease marring his cheeck.

"Whats cool?"

"Chromes an illusionist!"

"Really?"

"Show us something!"

"Yeah, yeah show us something"

Chrome looked at all the expectant faces with wide eyes before smiling shyly. She nodded raised both hands to her chest. Luffy and Ussop gasped when her hands engulfed in a indigo mist. The crew blinked-then merry was entirely covered in ice.

They all made shocked noises-thier breath coming out in visible puffs.

"Wha-how?" Nami squacked shivering rubbing at her arms visciously.

"C-c-c-cooool!" Luffy stuttered. Chrome smiled, lowered her arms and the ice was gone. The warmth of the sun still hot on their skin-as if they hadnt felt the cold in the first place.

"The illusion I did only changed your perception-I conviced you the ice was there and that it was cold and your mind did the rest." Chrome smiled sweetly-if a bit shyly. At this point Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Could you make a giant monkey appear out of nowhwere!" Luffy asked, raising his arms in the air and crouching-posing as a supposed monkey apparently. Chrome blinked.

"Ah-yes? I suppose I could." She said quietly, looking off into the distance with a weird face-most likely picturing it. Luffy crossed his arms and nodded resolutely.

"That settles it! You're joining our crew!" He said seriously before laughing loudly. Nami face palmed and Usopp shook his head while Zoro huffed.

"Wha-What do you-" Chrome started before the galley door burst open and Sanji leaped out gracefully-hearts trailing after him-jumping onto the railing and looking down at the deck.

"Do mine ears, decieve me?" Sanji cried. "Did I not hear that this beautiful ocean maiden will be joining our crew?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered, Nami smacked him.

"She hasn't agreed yet!" Nami snapped, smacking him. Chrome looked back and forth looking completely left footed. Usopp took pity on her and patted her shoulder.

"Dont let him bully you into anything-pirate life isnt for everyone."

Soft suprise passed over her face; "Pirates?"

"Yep!"

"Oh-I've never met a pirate before."

"...Really? There's quite alot of us."

Chrome looked unsure, her eyebrows coming togehter.

Chrome looked startled a the two sitting in the galley.

"Oh, them." Nami, mumbled unconcerened while the two huffed, "They're not part of the crew-just some strays we picked up."

Mr. Nine spluttered; "__Strays__? If any of us is a stray its ocean girl over there!"

Nami ignored them so Chrome sent them an apologetic look and followed Nami to the hatch in the corner of the room. They both climbed down and Chrome looked around in interest.

It was a big storage room with cannons pointing out on eather side. There was a long line of barrels pushed against oneside and a pile of flour in the corner. It was slightly drafty and Chromes skirt rustled a bit.

"This is the cannon deck and storage room," Nami explained briefly, "we have to gothrough it to get to my room on the bottom."

Nami led the way to another hatch and this time the room was alot homier. There was a bookshelf and desk pushed up against one side and a comfy looking couch on the other. There was a fluffy rug that was givng Chrome the strongest urge to take off her boots and run her toes through it. It was slightly cramped but it was clean and smelled nice.

"It's pretty." Chrome whispered. Nami smiled then turned serious, pointing to a hatch that was on the far wall.

"This leads to the boys room…I keep it locked-I don't trust Sanji not to peep." Nami shook her head. "Besides-place is a pigsty, I recommend you avoid it at all costs."

Chrome giggled; "I don't mind boys messes so much."

She followed this with a wistful sigh, her eye drouping.

while Nami walked to the wardrobe in the corner. She threw it open and Chromes eyes grew big when a mountain of clothes almost fell out of it. Nami paid the mountain no mind and the top half of her body disapeared into its depths. Eventually she emerged with two winter coats.

"Here." She handed one to Chrome, "It will be a little big but it should keep you warm."

"Thank you." Chrome said soflty, taking the coat with a slight blush.

"Listen." Nami said hesitently, "I don't know what happened to you-and we wont make tell but…Luffy decided youre family now and the man is terribly stubborn. So…even if you decide not to stay-know that we will help you. Even Zoro-he just acts cranky."

Chrome looked up at the taller girl. She pressed her lips together trying to keep the tears that were spring up at bay. After a moment she managed a shaky nod and watery smile.

-putting on more winter stuff

-goign back up

-telling Sanji to shovel snow

"Geez, how can those two be so lively when its so cold out?" Nami grumbled to herself, looking out the little round window.

Sanji's voice carried over the wind; "Nami-swan! How much longer should I continue my snow shoveling of love?"

"Until it stops snowing Sanji." Nami deadpanned merciessly. Chrome winced and felt bad for the love struck cook. She hopped down from her spot on the counter.

"I can help." She said but Nami waved her off.

"Doesnt this ship have a heating system or something?" Mr. Nine shivered wrapped in one of the blankets Chrome was using earlier.

"It's really cold." Ms. Wednesday comlained. Nami gave them a dark look and they both shut up.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked suddenly and Chrome deflated. She gripped the handle of her shovel and shuffled her feet.

"I want to help." Chrome whispered. Nami huffed but shooed her with a hand and Chrome smiled happily. Chrome opened the door and shivered at the gust of wind that whipped past her. The snow crunched under her feet pleasently and a bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

She walked down the stairs to the main deck. Usopp and Luffy seemed to be waging war with their respective snow creations. Sanjis head of yellow hair popped out over the railing of the front part of the ship.

"What are you doing Chrome-chan?"

"I'm helping!" Chrome answered already starting to shovel snow and toss it over the port side of the Going Merry. Sanji sniffled.

"Chrome-chan! You truly are the-"

Nami screamed. Chrome dropped her shovel in surprise and the boys stopped thier game.

"W-what is it?" Ussop stuttered.

"Whats the matter my beloved?" Sanji cried, jumping of the bow side onto the deck. Nami burst out of lounge, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"This can't be happening!" She cried, staring down at her log pose as if it had betrayed her. "Turn the ship around one-hundred and eighty degrees! Hurry!"

"Wha-we're turning back?" Ussop asked.

"Did we forget something?" Luffy mused holde a giant snow ball.

"No! The ship turned itself around and is now heading directly away from our destination! I only took my eyes off the log pose for a second and the waves were so calm too!"

In a flurry of movement Nami tore off her coat entered the lounge and kicked Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday out.

"Stop acting so high and mighty and start helping out!" She screamed. Then Nami started issuing a barrage of orders that left Chromes head spinning. Something about a jib sail? She knew nothing about sailing so ended up running around uselessly till she tripped over something hard. Chrome squealed as she hit the deck, looking at the green haired swordsman who was still sleeping peacefully. Usopp noticed and turned toward them;

"Zoro, wake up! We're in an emergency!" He screeched.

The next hours were a blur of movement-each consecutive weather change happening so suddenly that Chrome felt nauseous. She didn't know much about sailing so spent most of the time nailing boards over leaks and helping Usopp pull whatever ropes or sails he was pulling.

At the end of it all they were all sprawled out on the deck huffing and puffing. Chromes arms and legs were shaking from the strain of it all-she hardly had to do so much leg work. Besides, considering her condition, it was a miracle she could move around that much at all.

"Is the ocean supposed to behave like that?" She mumbled breathlessly. Usopp, who was thrown across the stairs arms extended, groaned. There were a few grunts of agreement through out the deck that were cut off by a loud yawn. Zoro stood up and stretched.

"That was a nice nap…hm?" Zoro raised an eye brow and looked around at everyone strewn across the deck and railings. "Hey, come on now. I know the weathers nice and warm but don't you think your being a bit too lazy?"

Everyone had a vein tick in their foreheads but were much to exhausted to reply. Zoro turned to Nami who was draped over the stern railing, hair covering her face.

"Are you sure were going the right way?"

He looked down then pointed to Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday; "Why are they on the ship?"

Chrome looked up from slouch and gave Zoro a concerned look while Mr. Nine wheezed; "You just noticed?"

Luffy laughed not looking tired in the slightest; "We're heading toward thier hometown right now."

"What? Were just giving them a ride? Its not like were obligated or anything."

"I know."

Zoro crouched down infront of them

-talking to them

-nami hitting Zoro

-End of 106 & Chapter


	4. KHR PlatonicSoulmate AU

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN: A platonic soulmate AU.

* * *

When Reborn agrred to the job of raising Tsunayoshi Sawada he knew that he would have his work cut out for him.

It was different from Dino. The boy was a powerful sky, but the Cavallone family, while powerful, didn't hold such weight like Vongola did. It was pertinent that Reborn make sure that he succeeded into making Tsunayoshi into a fine mafia boss.

The file Iemetsu gave him on his son told him the boy already had two soulmates. It wasn't the best, but Reborn could work with it.

Dino had two as well and the ninth had a rare four. The only sky to have the full six, one for each guardian, was the first generation Vongola boss, Primo. The only other to come close was a boss in the gero family, two generations ago; with five soulmates.

Soulmates and flames went hand in hand in the mafia. Skies were the only flame that could have mor than two soulmates. The more one had, the more powerful they were. Two soulmates was considred passable for a sky.

And certainly not passable for a Vongola sky. But, Reborn wasn't known as the Greatest Hitman in the World for nothing, and he most certainly wasn't a supbar tutor.

Tsunayoshi Sawada would be a great mafia boss two soulmates or no soulmates. As long as he had powerful guardians to complete his circle no outside family should complain.

He leafed through the file from Imetsu a third time and read the two marks Tsunayoshi had on his body. The first one he was born with. It was located between his shoulder blades and Reborn was sure Imeitsu lost ten years off his life finding it on his 'precious tuna fishie.'

****I'm on an assassination mission****

****Nothing will stop me****

It was the first two sentances this soulmate would ever say to him and it was Italian. It was promising and not much of an issue because if an assassin came for the life of Tsunayoshi once the relationship came to life the assassin was free to join the Vongola.

Soulmarks were the only way someone could betray their only family for another without the risk of inciting the ire of the Vindice. It definitely made people twitchy around people who weren't matched with their marks but what can you do?

The second was wrapped around the boys left ankle and lopped up to make room for the two. This one appeared when the child was three years old.

****Yes exactly****

****Only idiots think that big foot is an alien****

What a stupid first conversation. None others appeared before the childs fourth birthday; the year soulmarks stopped appearing. It was a shame but not a problem. Tsunayoshi would be the greatest mafia boss of this generation of die trying.

When Reborn finally landed in Nammimori he emmedietly went about tailing and gathering intelligence on his student. What he found was…strange.

He knew that Imetsu file would be lacking in any useful information beside his soulmate status, but this was something else entirely. His file talked of a shyness that practically made the boy a walking disaster.

The real Tsunayoshi, while still shy, was confident and moved with a grace of someone who knew their body quiet well. This was a welcome surprise. He assumed the boy had a good head on his shoulders and took his first soul mark for what it was; a threat.

The things that were strange was the boys weird…habits. One of them, he could understand. The soulmark on his ankle spoke of big foot after all but he didn't understand why the boy was so utterly obsessed with conspiracy theories and monster sightings.

Digging around he found that Tsunayoshi went to a convention every six months iin Tokyo to geek out with other people about it. When he snuck into his room while the boy was away he found heaps of scrapbooks filled with scribbles and newspaper clippings.

Some of them were even Vongola or mafia cover ups but he doubted Tsunayoshi realized that. This habit was odd but he could work with it. The boy clearly had an eye for spotting odd things and that could be very useful if channeled correctly.

The second odd thing was the…streaking. Of all the hobbies to pick up, his student picked this one. Perhaps there was more imetsu in the boy than he thought. After some research he found out this particular hoobie started at ten years old.

He also only ever did it at school. Perhaps this was the boys way of protesting? Reborn wasn't sure how he was going to channel this hobby into something productive.

Tsunayoshi wasn't even a skilled streaker. He always got caught and had to face multiple suspensions. It was just…why?

Reborn decided he would just leave that quirk aside and face the other one that was making him uncomfortable.

Tsunayoshi was obsessed with clams. If Reborn didn't know better he would think the boy was trolling them all. But the boy had no idea, right? Vongola translated into clam but no one in the mafia took it so literal.

His bedsheets, his boxers; even his tooth brush was covered in clam designs. He had a picture of a clam on his bedside table and he even had a pet clam. A medium sized salt water tank in his room with a single clam in it.

Reborn was sure the boy would weep tears of joy that the mafia family he would inheriet was named after clam. The picture in Reborns head was almost wrong.

So yes, Reborn was surprised by the boys sheer, weird habits but it wasn't a deterent. He would still tutor the boy into being the next Vongola he just had to deal with the strange habits. As long as they never interfered with his growth he would allow them.

Even being surrounded by clams.

He took the news like a champ-eyes wide.

"V-vongola?" Tsuna whispered questionally. Reborn could barely contain his cringe and eyed the pet clam in the fish tank on the boys desk glumly. The boy continued to prove a suprise when he-literly-facepalmed.

The loud smacking noise made by his palm was soon drowned out by the boys roaring laughter. Reborns small lipsed pursed together tightly-vowning to beat Iemetsu to a pulp for producing such an annoying progeny.

"Oh-__oh__-__thats why__-" Tsunayoshi piltered off into mad giggles and Reborn glanced at him sharply.

"Why what?" Reborn hissed and the boy wisely fell silent. Perhaps there was hope for him yet-Reborn thought grugingly. Tsuna squinted at him in distrust and a second later Reborn had him in a headlock.

"How is this possible-__hurk__-" Tsuna weezed while Reborn shook him.

"What do you know-explain yourslef!" Reborn sqeaked in his baby voice loudly. He hated not knowing things, and when reasearch and observation failed-brute force never did. Tsuna shreaked and flailed yelling loudly for help.

Bless the type of women Iemetsu attract for Nana simply spun around the kitchen sighly happily about '__boys being boys__'.

"I yield-__yield__!" Tsuna gasped thunking on the ground loudly with his free hand-the other unsuccessfully pawing at the baby hitman. Reborn let go and Tsuna rolled away, jumping up a second later and throwing himself out the window.

Reborns mouth dropped open while the brat yelled; "I will never tell!"

He landed on the lawn outside with a loud groan. Reborn jumped up on the window sill and watched as the boy sprang up and ran toward his fence. The hitman pulled out his gun and started furiously shooting at the stupid brat.

He wailed loudly while somehow __dodging all of his bullets__. Then jumped the fence and ran down the road-kicking up dust in his wake. With a burst of sun flames he raced over the rooftops after his student.

Reborn was annoyed-greatly so. But he was also a smidgen impressed, too. He wasn't chasing after him seriously but he had to admit, the boy had balls-that was good. What wasn't good was the fact the brat had the audacity to snub him.

He was going down.

One of his little feet collided with the brats back and they both went down. Tsuna groaned and Reborn jumped onto his head for good measure making Tsuna-literaly-eat dirt. Tsuna spluttered and gagged bending over on his knees and spitting the dirt out.

His short rode up a little as he grabbed the fabric in his spluttering when Reborn saw it. Familiar black lettering going up Tsunas inner thy. Reborns eyes became wide-a clue!

He didn't feel like wrestling the boy out of his clothes so passively loaded Leon with a dying will bullet while the boy whined loudly. As soon as Leon was loaded and he pointed the gun at Tsuna the boy spun around. Reborn smirked at the good instincts but knew the boy was too close to him to dodge properly.

"Die." He squeaked and fired. The bullet hit him square in the forehead and he crumbled. Reborn watched his still body curiously. Eventually the boy stired and he rose like a excirable flame zombie-clothes flying off him and screamed;

"Find my soulmates with my dying will!"

Reborns black eyes darted over Tsunas body-counting four, five-__six.__

"Eimetsu you idiot." Reborn muttered while his student raced off and Reborn followed after him equal parts annoyed and gleeful over the incredble lucky hand Vongola was just delt with.

Reborn followed after his student curious to see where he would go when his wild flame fueled student stopped outside his school gates-latched onto them like a barancile and squirmy up them like a monkey.

When he reached the top he balanced on screamed; "Soulmate! I'm here and naked!" He looked down at his boxers, "Well, almost."

To Reborns great alarm from a roof over Tsuna's thumbs snagged at the top of his boxers but-to the eaternly grateful hitman-a black bur jumped off the roof of the school and tackled his student off the fence onto the ground.

Reborn watched with intrest as the dying will flame sputtered out and the promising black haired teen wacked Tsunas head with a metal tonfa.

Tsuna clutched the growing bumb and sqealed. His eyes grew big and his face paled when he saw who was glowering down at him.

"Hibar-san, its not what it looks like! My clothes-" Tsuna gasped.

"I am aware of your record. I don't tolerate streakers in my school, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari hissed. The black words on Tsunas shoulder blazed purple-so bright and luminescent that Tsuna turned to gape at them. Hibari, in turn, gripped his shoulder and stared-stunned at Tsuna sprawled at his feet.

There was an awkward silence from the two children and Reborn perked up from his spot on the roof-wishing he had popcorn.

"Herbivore?" This Hibari muttered sofly-questioningly. Tsuna stared up at him in awe before tears gathered in his eyes happily. This made Hibari's eyes narrow with conviction.

"Herbivore." He grond out rsulutly.

"Unnaceptable." He hissed, quicking his newly found soulmate in the ribs. "Unacceptable." The boy reapeated pouncing on Tsuna-Tonfa's swinging.

Reborn hummed quitely-watching Tsuna flail wildly before gathering his bearings and managing to dodge a few times. This seemed to excite the black haired boy who was no harrassing his student with greater abandone.

Reborn shook his head, thinking-completely ignoring the please from Tsuna. Hibari, Hibari, Hibari-Where had he heard that before? A hazy memory of Fon complaing about his willful nephew came to mind.

Ah-how quaint. He looked over and watched as Hibari, nephew of Fon, actually-honestly bit Tsuna on the shoulder. How unsanitary.

He pulled out his phone and started typing away on it. Why? Because he was petty.

**__**Guess who's the soulmate of Vongola's successor?**__**

He paired this text with a picture, quickly snaping one of the tussle going on below him. Tsuna had tears streaming comiclly off his face while Hibari had an arm around his naked chest mouth posed to bite the shoulder the was still neon purple.

He sent it. A minute later he recieved a rebly from Fon.

__That poor boy…__

A second later another text poped up.

__Hopefully the Ninth gives you hazard pay for having to put up with him. So much hazard pay.__

Reborn rolled his eyes-completely ignoring the pained groaning coming from his student.

**__**Nothing I can't handle.**__**

Fon just sent him a picture of a child in yellow pajamas giving him a dead-pan stare.

"That was some EXTREME fighting! Join my club!"

"Its you! The extreme guy!"

"You don't have to smile so much Yammato-san."

"Why do you care?"

"If you're hurting, thats okay."

"Will you help me?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm nobody."

"Well not anymore."

"You wouldnt want me in your life."

"Isnt bigfoot considered a mammal?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Can you believe this?"

"Only idiotsthink that bigfoot is an alien."

"Are you lost?"

"Im on an assination mission!"

"But youre a child!"

"Nothing will stop me!"

"Your body is mine."

"No thanks. But I will take your name."

"You can call me Mukuro, young Vongola."


	5. Harry Potter OC part 1

**STORY: **Harry Potter- OC as Ginny's Twin Sister. I had a lot of this written. I wanted to focus on mental health issues and repressed memories. It was going to be a Draco/OC with a redeemed (hopefully believable) lightside Draco and a wierd Tom Riddle/OC relationship but NOT romance. I was going to have my character Minny confiscate Tom Riddles diary and eventually that soul peice is used to resurect Voldemort. He would have an unhealthy interest in her blah blah DRAMA!

My character was also going to have a mentorish relationship with Snape. 1. for her relationship with Draco and 2. her discovering her rebirth causing her soul to be mangled (similar but not as bad as voldemorts) and she confideds in him. This is also the cause of many of the issues she has.

**I had so much written I put it into two parts!**

* * *

****Wicked Possession****

.

Part 1 (1/6)- Prologue

.

One of my earliest memories was feeling completely and unequivocally empty.

I had all ten fingers and toes, everything physical was there but something was missing. Like I had an invisible third limb that had been ripped from me at my second birth.

That's right, __second__.

I was living my second life while completely remembering my life in the first. It was with this knowledge that I knew, something was wrong with me - I was an empty shell.

My twin sister was happy, bouncy and needy. It threw my behaviour in a sharp contrast that had my new parents fretting over me. I remember being taken to doctors - only they weren't doctors, not really - but the eerily familiar environment barely took root in my frazzled mind.

So doctors they remained.

The doctors poked at me with their sticks and I drank all sorts of horrible liquids. Nothing really changed. My new parents gave up when I turned two, the doctors being unable to find anything wrong with me.

I ate when I had to, learned to walk when my sister did. My family treated me solemnly, like I was a glass doll - I hardly noticed. Often I would sit and stare at the wall, the endless gaping nothingness that seemed to eat at me being the only thing that could occupy my mind.

Years passed.

The sharpness of the ache seemed to fade but I had spent so long the way I was it was hard to act any different. So, I started to watch.

I kept the most obvious thing at bay - the waving of the wands and the fantastical things making me tunnel in denial. I instead focused on the little things. The tender looks my new father would give my mom, the easy way in which my siblings could fight with each other then turn and hug each other, or the fact my family always tried to include me in some way - even if it meant making sure I always had a spot to sit and watch.

A couple weeks after I turned four, I was watching my siblings - the ones who hadn't left for school - play 'throw mud pies at the gnomes' when I had an epiphany. It struck me so suddenly - it was as if a silent strike of lightening had chosen me as its conduit.

I felt a click in my chest. There was still a subtle ache but it was hardly noticeable now - especially with the sharp clarity that was descending on my mind.

What was I __doing__? Mourning? But for __what__?

This family, I was hurting them. And they were…mine. They were my family.

They treated me so. I knew by the way my mother always made and effort to reach out to me, even when I pulled away. How my father was quick to show me a strange gizmo he was fiddling with. I saw it in the way my twin brothers never played any nasty pranks on me only looking to see if their latest prank made me smile. It was the way my big brothers always shared what they were learning at school, to spark a reaction.

It was in so many small - little moments.

I left the others in the yard and walked shakily through the back door. I closed it and leaned against it staring at my little toes dusty with dirt. Tears filled my eyes and they fell, dispersing the some of the dirt in wet circles.

My chest hiccuped with a sob and I furiously rubbed at my eyes.

What I thought I was missing had been here the whole time and I was just too much of an idiot to realize it. I chuckled a little wetly and squeezed the edges of my shirt to stop the shaking of my hands.

"Minny?" My moms voice cut the silence. My head snapped up and as soon as she saw my tears she became stern.

"Did the boys do something?" She demanded, looking livid, yet off balance. I never cried, even as a baby. I quickly shook my head fiercely.

Another sob bubbled up my throat and I ran towards her with my arms out stretched. She caught me with a grunt and gasped in surprise my willingness to be touched by another taking her breath away. She lifted me up settling me on her hip.

"Oh, sweetheart." My mother whispered shakily. Her hand was trembling as she threaded her fingers through my hair and I held on to her tighter. I felt so stupid. Four years old and this was the first time I let my mom hold me since I was a baby.

All that time wasted, grieving for a life that was gone when I could have been enjoying the perfectly good one I had been gifted with. I broke out in another fierce sob. She eventually walked backwards and fell back onto an armchair.

"I love you so much." My mother whispered shakily. It made me cry harder. She continued to comfort me when I eventually sat back and she took a bit of her flowery apron and wiped away the wetness on my cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked softly, her eyes slightly red but infinitely loving. I shook my head again and rubbed at my eyes.

"I'm s-ss-__ss-owy__." I gasped roughly, my voice cracking at the end from emotion and misuse. She grabbed my chin and looked at me fiercely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said firmly, "Minny, we will always love you, no matter what."

Her bottom lip was shaking a bit and I stared at her in awe. I nodded my head shyly and she brought my head in to rest on her chest. She started to pat my hair again and I listened to her heart beat racing, her breaths coming out short but her hands still as she patted my hair.

Guilt clawed at me.

I couldn't make sense of why I acted the way I did-my mind being muddled and emotions all over the place. But as my new mother comforted me, I vowed to make up my behavior, somehow.

She picked me up and set me down on the ground. She pulled a strand of hair behind my ear;

"Alright sweetie?"

I hesitated, then nodded; "Sleepy."

She carried me up and put me in bed kissing my forehead and pulling my blankets up to my chin. She turned back and hesitated at the door way, she looked back at me, her expression almost afraid, and the guilt that was stirring in my gut rose a bit more.

"I love you." I whispered. She looked like she might burst into tears at that and the guilt became worse. She said it back and closed the door part way but I could hear her sniffle as she left.

I sighed and stared at my wood ceiling completely awake. Everything about my new life 'til this point came crushing down with sharp clarity.

Magic. Weasleys. Harry Potter…Voldemort.

How was it even possible? And a twin to Ginny Weasely at that. I was definitely not in the books I adored as a child and reread as an adult in my past life.

Even though I had read those books and I remembered bits and pieces of my old life, it was still hard to imagine it after living the past four years in it, even as a practical human vegetable.

My head felt heavy. I resolved to think about it in the morning and my eye lids drifted shut.

Part 1 (2/6) - Family

(establishing the relationship with the family)

.

__October 1985__

When I woke up, it was with new eyes.

I sat up in bead pushing my blankets off my body. Pausing, I felt the scratching quilt that was still covering my feet. It was a faded orange with green flowers stitched on, it reminded me of the fashions of the sisxties in my previous life.

I'd never noticed it before. I looked away and took in my room. My twins bed was shoved against the opposite wall, the blankets on it flung about like they had exploded apart. She had drawings scatered on the wand, most of the drawings of broomsticks and red headed stick figures with wolding wands.

My side of the room was absolutely plain in comparison and lacking any kind of personality. I glanced back at my sisters side of the room and realized I knew nothing about her. I felt that stab of guilt in my chest again.

My feet hit the wood floor and walked out of my room. I looked up and saw how the stair case went up and up and up till it stopped where a fuzzy memory of knowing it was Rons room.

I slowly walked down the crocked and narrow stairs, looking at everything as If I had never actually seen it before. Had I really been so blind all this time? It was practically dissicoation.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs

-giving father the flower

-ginny mad at her

__December 1985__

My neck was starting to hurt from the way I was swinging it around to look at everything I could. Das was holding onto me tightly but was chucklig over my reactions.

I had never been to London before. If I had already in this life, I couldn't remember, so-like recently, I was taking everything in with new eyes. It was a crowded place but had little pockets of peace I could spot in stores or down alleys.

When we fianlly reached the train station, my stomache leaped. As we walked I look up at the round platform numbers counting them as we walked. We stopped near nin and ten and watched as a family walked briskly towards the pillar, then vanished.

I stared, fascinated.

"You ready, flower?" My dad asked, still holding me. I nodded eagerly and he smiled happily. He walked quickly towards the barrier and I tensed when we went through, my vision going dark for a beat before we exited from the opposite side.

The giant platflorm was laid out in front of us and I gaped at it.

It was nothing like I remembered it looking from my fuzzy memmories of the previous life. The hogwarts express had yet to arrive so the platform loooked strangely empty on one side while the other was packed with familys.

I observed owls swooping over the heads of everyone, and young children weaving betwenn. There was a line of fireplaces on one end of the platform. Occasionally they would flare green and someone would step out, occasionally holding a small child my size.

Eventually we could hear the train as it approached the platform. Families stood up from thier benches and children from the ground and waited around eagerly. The black and red train gleamed as it slowed to a stop.

As soon as the wheels stoped turning all the doors to the train magically slid open and a couple minutes later, students started rushing off the train onto the platform. There was an increase of noise and Dad stood on the tips of his toes-though he was so tall he hardly needed too.

Eventually we saw a broad shouldered red head waving his hand at us excitedly and already out of his hogwarts robes. I realized quite suddenly that I had no idea if this was Charlie or Bill and felt horrible for it.

Istead of dwelling on it I decided to wave my hand furiously with Dad as he approached us. Dad gave him a one armed hug and I clutched his sweater awkwardly. We pulled away and he turned towards me with a big grin;

"Ginny, you got so big!"

I stared at him with big eyes then turned away shyly. Thankfully, I was saved a response.

"Charlie, this is Minny." Dad stated proudly and I felt that familair stab. I chanced a look at Charlie from under my eyelashes and saw his shocked expression. Then it softened and he reached for me and I allowed him to take me from Dads arms.

I was perched on his hip and I willed my self to keep eye contact even though all I wanted to do was hide my face in his shirt. He was givinh me a look of awe, as if the fact I was maintaining I contact was a miracle-perhaps to him, it was.

"Whats goign on?"

We all looked to see Bill standing there with his trunk trailing behind me. He gave Dad a funny look, who had tears in his eyes.

"Bill, its Minny."

Bill instantly became alarmed; "Did something happen to her?"

"No." Charlie laughed roughly and looked down at me in emphasis. "It's __Minny__."

He abandoned his trunk and approache dus. I looked up at him shy and overwhelmed but feeling to crushingly guilty to deny them my attention.

"Truly?" Bill whispered. I nodded and he laughed plucking me out of Charlies arms and swinging me up into the air. Dad yelled in alarm but the suddeness of the action caused a hysterical laugh to bubble past my lips.

Once I started, I found I couldn't stop. Bill whirled me around once more and he set me down on the ground and I chortled loudly clutching my stomache.

A weasley fmaily christmas was in one word-chaotic. And im not talking about just the emmediate family either, red heads from all around the world were gracing our little burrow with thier presence.

It was a mad house. What made it even worse was the twins knew Mom was too busy running around trying to please our realitives that they could get awat with things they normally couldn't. I saw them plotting together in the garden earlier that morning.

Presently, I was hididng in the cabnit under the sink. I may have finally snapped out of my four year dissociation episode and finally opeed my eyes, but it didn't mena I was perfectly okay with so mny people in the house. Many of the realatives knew who I was, though I couldn't remeber a single face, and they were passing me around like I was some sort of fascinating science experiment.

I felt guilty about my emmediate family. But I didn't think I could stand any more mushy feeling from anyone else, hence cupbord. Besides, Ginny was still furious with all the attention I was getting and I ddint want to stoke her ire.

"...don't know how they can live like this."

I turned my ear towards the sound that was floating in from outside my cupbourd.

"Oh, Auntie, they try thier best." A soft, hesitant voice answered back.

"I told Molly that the man had nothing to his name, a lay about!" The voice whispered harshly. "Did you see all that junk in the yard?"

"If that man spent less time fiddling with those toys and provided fro ther family they wouldnt live in this hovel."

I gripped my knees tightly.

"Come on, the quire voice said, lets get you to your chair."

I cracked open the cupoard and watched as my ancient grat Aunt Murial shuffled away, with help from a cousin I couldn't find the name, and fell into one of the many chairs set up in the living room. As soon as she was comfortable she began to complain loudly again, though they were less personal and rude as the one I just overheard.

I glared at her. How dare she? If only she knew how precious, how important this family was! My mom and dad were the greatest people on this planet and I would never diserve them and she thinks she come into this home and talk like she know __shit__?

I felt something boil dangerously in my chest and allowed the cupboard dorr to snap close again. In the darkness I seethed. For the first time in this new life I wanted to throw a tantrum, a big one.

Even in my previous life I was quite by nature but I felt something deep in my gut stirring, making my hands shake and head buzz. My shoulders twitched with the need to stomp out of my cupbors and confront her.

But, I knew she was basically the Matriarch of the Prewett family. I went out there and started yelling at her, I would be the one getting in trouble. My upper lip curled and I slowly crawled out of the cupbord sneaking my way under the table and out of the kitchen.

I stepped out the back yard and looked around harshly, almost in a blur. To the eft was dads shed then the garden, to my emidiet right and around the corner was were we kept our garbage. I approached them, stood up on a box and opened the lid.

A wave of nausiating smell hit me so suddenly I almost toppled over. I looked at the waste grimly. It was compost. Meaning all the garbage that is good for plants was left there to ferminate for weeks in the inchanted garbage bins to be used in the garden.

It would have to do.

I was hidden under the table, eveyone in the family unawares as I sat with my string. Aunt Murial was sitting in her chair stiffly. Just as I was about to pull the string, I saw Fred-or George, I could tell from my spot-slowly inching thier way towards Murial.

I paused, watching the developement as they wiggled on thier stomache, hidden behind all the chairs of people. Slowly, but with no remorse, pushed a round brown something underneath aunt Murials chair and slowly shimmied thier way away from the chairs.

It was like waithing for a tiger to pounce.

Aunt Murial opened her mouth but never had the chance to speak when there was a small boom of the dungbomb and she screamed, brown clouds rose up from her chair. Everyone sitting next to her dowe away in disgust and everyone started exclaiming all at once.

Aunt Murial stood up still screaming and I saw my chance. I pulled the string and saw how it pulled taunt then the bucket tilted then the compost splattered on to her head and dripping to the floor.

Everyone became eerily silent and I slowly shimied out from hiding spot and sneaked out the back door. I rounded the corner just in time for me to her my mother shout '__BOYS__!'

Once I knew I was safe I bit my knuckles and laughed as quitely as I could.

As soon as I had myself under control I let my head fall back and hit the wall. I shook my head, suprised that I had enough vindictiveness inside me to even pull something like that. I huffed, then noticed something I hadnt before when I walked out side.

Little foot prints, burnt into the grass. Wait, that wasn't right, not burnt, but dead grass-a trail leading from the back door all the way to the garbage cans around the side of the house.

I stood up and compared my foot the shape of the one in the dead grass. I felt in with my fingers and the grey blades and quickly pulled away when it fell apart into ash.

-making up with minny/it hurts

Part 1 (3/6) - Intruder

(establish the seriousness of war-establish minnys opinion on meddling)

__July 1986__

-the demon cat living in the woods

-goign down into the muggle town/playing with the children

__June 1987__

(five years)

"Mum!"

I looked up from Ginny's and I game to the distant shout coming from the garden.

"Mum!"

A shout for our mom wasn't an odd occurence in this house but it was odd for Percy to be the one that was shouting it. I looked at my twin and stood up.

"Where you going Minny?" Ginny asked, glancing down at out game in distress. I waved my hand towards the side door.

"Percy." I gave as an answer and heard the patter of Ginnys feet following me. We walked out into the garden and saw Percy amidst the garden leaning over something and our mother leaning over Percy shaking her head.

"Oh, please Mum, please!" Percy begged, his hands cupping something close to the dirt. Ginny and I shuffled closer. I clutched at my mothers skirt and Ginny ran to the other side of Percy.

"Ooh a rat!" Ginny pointed down. My breath caught and I felt as if my heart had sank low in my stomache.

"Oh." I breathed softly while my brother begged my mother to keep the rat. I couldn't see who I assumed to be Pettigrew from my mothers side but suddenly was realizing there was a murdered, betrayer and death eater in our midst and I was the only one who knew it.

"I don't know Percy," My mother hedged

I clutched the shirt of my twin, finding comfort in her even shallowi breathing. Sleep alluded me-how could it not? There was a murderer sleeping in our house.

So instead, I pondered on what I was to do from this point. I escaped my depressive denial and excepted the new world I was born into. But have I truly?

I knew things. Terrible things-yes, but useful. The question was-should I? Could I?

How much could rely on future knowledge anyway? There were things in present in this world that never reached the pages of th books. There were so many factors, so many possibilities. Stepping on a butterfly and all that.

I might right one wrong, then set off a turn of events that concluded to something even worse-and what of Harry? Do I dare mettle in the story of a boy who-in the end, was happy?

So many questions but hardly any answers.

My thoughts were broken by a sleepy mumble of Ginny, who turned on her side and let out a long sigh. I felt the tender touches-what I knew now to be the love I felt toward my family-curl in my chest.

It was an easy decision after that, an entirely selfish one too. I wasn't a hero, but my new family was everything to me. Without them I would-without a doubt-be incoherent, sequestered away in an institution.

There was a murderer in my house, so he had to go. As for anything else I could change, well, if it didn't concern my family-then it didn't matter.

I slowly crawled out of bed, carefully set my feet down on the wood floor. Ginny didn't even stir as I pad silently out of our room. Ever since I laid on the rat, plans and ideas started to form in my head about Peter Pettigrew, even if I didn't act on them.

I climbed down the stairs carefully, stopping at my parents door and opening it carefully. They were two black lumps on the bed, barely moving in the darkness. I walked around to the side my father slept on.

His mouth was wide open while he snored loudly, his opposite arm flung across himself and dangling off the bed. I reached out and shook him lightly. It didn't take much and his eyes snapped open.

I flinched at the wand that was suddenly thrust and the light that quickly sprouted from it, blinded me. As soon as it appeared it was gone-the light pointing away from me. My mom started stirring and my dad blinked at me tiredly.

"Minny?"

My mum sat up fumbling with her wand and lighting it as well. Even half asleep my mom was in full mother mode turning toward me ready to sooth fears and wipe away tears. I didn't giver her the chance.

"I saw Percy's rat turn into a man."

I saw the blood rush out of my fathers face. He stared at me, ashen.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

I nodded solemnly. It occurred to me, belatedly, that a normal child would be frightened-but I was never a normal child, was I?

"Molly-"Dad manged to say, slightly strangled. She didn't need any further prompting, wide awake, she bent over and led me out. Dad followed us.

"The children-" My father whispered after us, and my mother nodded.

"I saw him go toward Percy's room." I piped up and Dad hurried past us. Wand still in hand.

Mom was holding onto my shoulder tightly as she led me to Ginny's and Is room. The light from mom's wand illuminated the small room and we shuffled toward Ginny. I shook her.

"Wah-wus?" She mumbled

"You two hold each other and don't stray from me, do you understand?" She was stern, but I could also see something that made my stomach turn-she was afraid. Suddenly I was afraid too.

What if Pettigrew killed my Dad? He was always perceived as someone so weak in the books but…I couldn't predict what would happen. But he didn't have a wand right? And my Dad was capable, a ministry man. Right? __Right__?

__stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid__

I chanted in my head, while Ginny and I huddled together following Mom as we entered the twin's room. One of them was hanging half off of his bed, the other, burrowed in his blankets. She woke them up and silenced them in quick order.

Even the two pranksters could pick up on the serious atmosphere. The two immediately huddled protectively around Ginny and I. Dad came down the stairs with a confused Percy and a sleepy Ron. He pushed them toward us, still holding his wand.

"Go." He whispered hoarsely. Mom made a pitiful sound in the back of her throat;

"Be careful."

Then she ushered us down the stairs and out of the house. She refused to answer the boys inquiries as we were all ushered huddled together, toward Dads shed.

Mom made us gather together

My parents…lived through a war. Their reactions were actually-tame, in light of this fact. Yet, I felt bad, for my part in making them-and everyone else, by extension, so afraid. Even though the fact there was a murderer that was finding sanctuary in our home, was ultimately beyond my control.

Our mom conjured some blankets for us and we all slept in a pile in the shed. The smell of gasoline and misfired spells was heavy in the air but it was strangely comforting. The presence of Dad was everywhere despite the fact he had yet to return.

Ron was the first to nod off, Ginny soon after-holding tight to my hand. Percy didn't even bother setting his head down, legs folded against his chest. Fred and George were still huddled around the youngest of us, saying nothing but offering unsaid comfort.

Those of us awake perked up when there was a knock on the door. We tensed, when Mom drew her wand and approached the door carefully. She had a whispered conversation and then she threw the door open.

Dad stepped in and Mom threw her arms around him.

Our Mom put us back to bed tenderly her shoulders heavy with relief. I went back to bed in the early morning with the startling truth of the effect of war. I could admit to myself I might have acted rashly in terms of this but my desire still held true.

My entire family would survive the end of this next war and I would do whatever it took to make sure it came to fruition…no matter how many butterflies I had to crush along the way.

__July 1987__

Bill and Charlie came back from Hogwarts the next month. Bill from his fifth year and Charlie from his third. We had the regular welcome home dinner but there was an underlying tension that was in the air.

Dad had refused to let any of us come to kings cross and judging by the grim expressions on their faces when they arrived I could guess why. They were told the truth. The rest of us were kept in the dark; except me of course, but I kept my mouth shut about it.

Mom and Dad had a tenseness around their shoulders that they carried around for the beginning of the summer. It eased as the weeks past but I knew I would be quick to forget the look in my parents eyes on that night.

It…bothered me.

I found Bill writing a letter in the garden. I was hesitant to bother him but I felt restless

He looked up and squinted at me.

"...Minny." He sounded a tad unsure, but smiled when I nodded at him. He patted on the ground next to him and I crouched pulling my dress over my knees. I was touched when he folded his letter and set down his quill, stuffing them in his robe pocket.

"Dad told me you were the one to-uh, discover the…man." It was clear he was trying to avoid frightening me. I nodded my head.

"I wasn't frightened."

He didn't seem to believe me but he smiled none the less.

"I was more afraid…" I was hesitant to finish the sentence but trudged on by Bills encouraging nod, "by how Mom and Dad reacted."

Bill seemed startled, the he turned solemn. I wanted to punch myself in the face-why was I always putting such expressions on my families faces?

"Mom and Dad, were scared…really scared." I said with a small voice, feeling the fire years I was and hating myself for it. Bill reached for me and settled me on his lap.

"They were afraid for the safety of the family." Bill explained, and I knew that. So-why?

"Its okay to be afraid sometimes, its how you use that fear to do what you need too."

I remained silent and Bill scratched my back; "Mom and Dad were afraid-then what did they do?"

"Got us out of the house." I whispered and he nodded. I recognized this, I knew this-what did I really want to say?

"The war." I said, looking up at Bill who seemed, sad.

"I was ten when the war ended, you know?"

I blinked surprised. I knew this too, yet at the same time, failed to realize-I looked at Bill with new eyes. He continued to smile at me, Bill was always smiling-it seemed. Maybe there was a deeper reason for that than even I realized.

"It was a time when people were hard to trust and even one man could be dangerous."

In my previous life I never lived through a war. I tried to picture what Bill was describing and couldn't.

"Magic-its fantastic, you know, but dangerous."

I looked into Bill brown eyes, they were serious.

"Very dangerous."

Eventually she reached up and took a frame down from the tall shelf that was full of family photos. I never really looked at anything on it before, it was the type of thing that sort of blended into the background because it had always been there. Despite the fact it was covered in moving photos.

"Have I ever told you about my brothers Gideon and Fabian?"

I stared at the picture stunned. Two red haired men stared at me laughing, one leaning on the other unable to stand up with the force of his laughter. I had never seen the men before, I couldn't remeber anything about them from reading the books in my past life.

Sniffing I touched the photo and shook my head, settling into my mothers lap. She gave the picture a sad smile;

"Died in the war." She said softly, "They were always protecting me even though I was the older sibling."

One of them had the curly hair like my mother, Percy and I had. They were both holding thier wands as they laughed and recgonized one of them as the wand Bill currently used.

"Though I was always the one that got them out of trouble when they inevitably got into it." She sighned, "The twins adored them, though I don't think they remeber them much."

She delicately placed the photo back with all the others.

-ron breaks freds brom and turns his teddy bear into a spider

Part 1 (4/6) - Ambition

(consequens of meddling-knowledge of muggle world-choosing a secondary goal)

-the news articles-

-charlie, ginny and minny hunting for bowtruckles

"Wheres Dad going?" I asked watching my father from the kitchen window making a pit stop at his shed and putting around. My mother hummed distractingly kneeding dough, casually flicking her wand, a sprinkle of flower littering the table.

"Hes going out, honey."

My eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance; "But where?"

Mom folded the dough and tossed it into a bowl before reaching another chunck and with another flick of her wand setting the rolling pin on a furious rolling rush. She turned away from her work to look at me, a gesture I greatly appreciated.

"Into the muggle world sweetheart."

She then brushed my hair behind my ear then tried the wipe off the flower she inevitably got on my face. I managed to wiggle away and she turned away.

"That man has always been fascinated with the muggle world, merlin know why." Mom mummbled and waved away her rolling pin which had started pounding on the dough. I walked out the door to the sound of my mom scolding the utensil.

I ran to the shed spotting my dads bobbing red hair in the darkness. Stopping at the door I watched my dad bending over, working on his Ford Anglia. I knocked on the door frame lightly.

He looked over and smiled; "Hello flower."

I shuffled over and hugged him around the waist. He lightly patted my head and pointed to a mangled pipe.

"I'm enchanting this here hoping it makes the flying a little more smooth." he whispered, despite the fact Mom was at least a yard away yelling at the twins for something they had done.

"Ill keep your secret." I whispered back and he grabbed my shoulders and squeezed. I pulled away;

"Mum said you where going into the muggle world today."

"Thats right," He closed the hood to the car, "you want to come?"

I was agreeing before he even finished his sentence; "Yes, I will go tell Mum!"

Running out of the shed leaving my stunned father behind I ran into the front door. Fred and George almost bowled me over as soon as I walked in giggling madly and jumping like two ginger monkeys.

"BOYS!" My mother screamed rounding the corner to the stairs face red wielding her enchanted rolling pin. She ran past me out the door and I followed hestently.

"Get back here!" My mother shrilled as my brothers jumped into a bush to try an hide but the garden gnome that was pushed out of the bush in thier haste. He shook his meaty fist at the bush and stareted speaking gibberish that sounded an awful lot like some knind of gnome insults.

In an impressive display that was achieved so smoothly I could only stare in awe my mother grabbed the gnome by the ankle and sent it flying like she was a pro discis them pointed her wand at the bush the leaved poofing off and leaving only twigs behind.

Fred and George were tangled up togehter in the bush blinking up at my mothers red clothes caught on varioustwigs and thier hair sticking straight up, probably as a result of the spell.

I giggled.

-getting a job saving for wand

I scanned our meager bookshelf sadly. There was a messy stacking of tattered children books on the bottom shelf that hadnt been touched in some time. Our regular school books with out maths and reading, as well as some history books sat on the one above it.

The next shelf up was filled with household magics, spell my mom undoublty used more than a hundred times a day. It wasn't a shelf I really parused often but I was getting desperate.

After I settled into my life here, I was able to actually feel excited about all the magic around me and was desperate to learn all I could. Are house had a pitiful slection of adeqate reading material.

I knew Percy had a few books of his own but he gaureded the,, jealously anf I highly doubted he would let his five year old sister borrowi any of them. I blew my fluffy bangs out of my face and grabbed one of my mums books on healing spells.

The first page of the book was mostly theory, and there were terms sprinkled in the paragraphs that I didn't understand. Things about something called __vires crepit or vicrepit (wand strenght) __and __magivulnere (magic wound) __that went over my head, though I enfered they had somthing to do with your wand and the wounds youd be treating.

There was a small paragraph that was basically the wizarding world equivalnat to a disclaimer stating that wand cores and the talent of the witch or wizard relied heavely on the power and completion of the spells. For whatever reason I found the short paragraph facinationg.

-decideing to be a healer

-percy going to hogwarts

-Ginny being teased/waking up with bloody knees memory lost

Part 1 (5/6)- The Pact

(setting up plot-card game-fluff)

__September 1989__

__-__fred and geore go to hogwarts

Ron was glumbly looking down at his battered chess board. I couldn't blame him. We were all feeling the absence of the twins, they really made sure there wasn't a dull moment in the house.

"This is depressing." Ginny mumbled, flicking her pile of chocolate frog cards around. I looked up from Mom's book on medical potions and glanced at the charred spot on the wood floor from the infamous Aunt Murial incident.

"It will be a good break from watching our backs." I tried to comfort, but Ron just turned away from his swearing chess pieces to look at me, annoyed.

"They never prank you!"

I looked down at my book, ashamed, not wanting to remember why exactly tha was. Ron yelped and one of Ginny's chocolate frog cards clattered to floor sliding by my bear foot. I looked at Ginny and she nodded to me while Ron muttered nastily under his breath.

I knew he was sour about being left behind with only girls in the house, Ron was sensitive that way. I placed my book mark in my book and set it off to the side. I picked up the chocolate frog card and looked at it shrewdly.

I couldn't understand the appeal of collectiong the things honestly. All the people on he cards could be found in any history book too. Perhaps it was the added appeal of getting chocolate with each one but even then…they just collected dust.

You couldn't even play a game with them.

I looked up from the grinning visage of Celestina Warbeck while a very muggle and very imaginary lightbulb __pinged__ above my head. Ginny stared at me strangely and I gave her a sly grin.

"I have an idea."

An hour later we had both Ginnys and Rons chocolate frog cards laid out. Ginny and I had ours in an arrow formation with Albus Dumbledor leading the head. Rons had his laid out in two rows, we each had twelve cards out.

He pushed one forward; "Veres Des, fifteen century bowtruckle charmer led an army of them in the battle of "

"The bowtruckles infest the clothing of all your troops unawares and spy for me."

I whispered into Ginnys ear; "Hes good."

She didn't even bother to whisper; "We're better!"

Then she pushed forward the awkwardly grinning Newt Scamander.

"Newt Scamander, famous keeper of wild creatures and considered the most leading expert on magical creatures, he charms all the bowtruckles so thier on our side instead doubling our numers!"

"What!?" Ron protested loudly, "Veres Des raised all those bowtruckles from when they were sprouts! There is no way they would change eligences!"

The object of the game wasn't luck, or even really stragedy. It was knowledge…and good argumentive skills. There were two armies and one mediater. Three turns and three rounds. The more you knew about the famous witch or wizard the better chance you had at being able to argue your case and win your battle.

"Dunno Gin, hes got a point." I said and Ginny blowed air out of her nose.

"Newt Scamander was the first to discover thier exact and complex mationg rituals. They follow him becasue he can help them find boyfiends!"

I snorted and laughed loudly, while Ron spluttered; "Thats absolutely redickulus!"

"Even bowtruckles need love Ronald!" Ginny said fiercly

It was of course, this moment our mother chose to walk in with the basket of potatoes she picked from the garden. She stared at the three of us, bemused.

"What are you three doing?" She asked carry the basket into the kitchen and rolling her sleves. Ginny and Ron looked at each other then jumped up quickly run towards Mom talking quickly about bowtruckles, mating habits and armies.

"So who would win?" Ron finally said

"I think the real question is," I began slyly, "would Scamander willingly send all those bowtruckles of to war?"

There was a beat of silence then Ginny groaned while Ron whooped.

"Thats two to one, I win!"

"Well, I think its a stupid game

We were in the process of peeling the potatoes when a handsome tawny owl flew in from the window. I eyed curiously while Ron and Ginny continued to picker. Mom dried her nads on her apron absently and took the letter crefully from the owl. Her brow furowed as she truned it over.

She broke the seal and pulled out the letter while the brown owl watched patiently

We all pondered on a name for our silly game. I was tempted to call it Magic: The Gathering but didn't know if it exsisted already in the muggle world.

"Maybe just…the chocolate frog game?" Ron suggested

"Boring." Ginny said and Ron huffed.

"What about, Frog Wars?" Dinny said. I shrugged, not in love with it, but it wasn't bad.

"Magic and Conquer…M.A.C. for short." I said and Ginny nodded slowly.

"I like it." Ron said

-unbreakable vow/ron

-bewitched teapot/dads fiasco at the ministry

Ginny stared at Ron sourly as he opened his hogwarts letter with glee and Dad stood over him proudly. All was drowned out, however by Mom delighted shriek.

"Prefect!" she cried, grabbing Percy by both side of his head and swooping in giving him a big kiss on the side of his head while he flailed-shiny badge clutched in his hand.

Fred gasped delicately; "Perfect Percy a Prefect?"

"Momma told me he would be going to Hogwarts with Ron this year, that thier the same age," Ginny told breathlessly as we trudged up the stairs.

"I wonder what he's like."

"Probably like any other bloke." I mussed, finding my twins crush adorable. She topped and turned towards me;

"But he-"

Her reply was cut off by her reply by a loud __boom __coming from Fred and Georges room. Ginny and I glanced at each other then at thier door. I shrugged and we continued walking up the stairs.

"I wouldnt make him out to be such a big thing, he was only a baby when he defeated you-know-who." I tried to reason. Ginny stuck out her bottom lip and I sighed. I doubted she would give up on her borderline hero-worship but figured she would grow up eventually.

We entered our room and I nose dived onto my bed sighing loudly. I curled up and snuggled into my quilts with satisfaction.

"You're such a cat." Ginny muttered from her side of the room. I stretched and sighed again;

"Cant argue with that."

We were quite for a bit while she took off her shoes and shook mine off from m spot in bed. Ginny grabbed a quidditch book from under her bed and propped her feet up wiggling her toes. I closed my eyes.

"It will be just us this year." Ginny said quitely and I grunted my eyes flicking open half asleep. I exhaled loudly;

"It will be nice to have a quite house."

Ginny poutedat me; "It will be just-__ugh__, awfull!"

"They will be gone all year. We always have to see our brother go one after the other and were left behind!"

I threw off my blankets and sat up looking at Ginny with concern. For me it was different. I missed my brothers and I wanted to attend Hogwarts but I also knew what was waiting for us in the coming years and wasn't very eager to live through it.

And even thought I acted eleven and even felt eleven in some ways, at the end of the day I had more life experience then any of my siblings. It was easy to forget at times the gap between Ginny and I.

"It will be our time soon," I assured softly, "this year is our year, we may not be goignt o hogwarts but its our last year before we do, we should make it a good one."

"What should we do?" Ginny asked, putting her book on her bedside table and leaning forward in interest. I sat up higher and crossed my legs.

I twisted my lip in concentration; "We need to go in with a bang."

"Yeah," Ginny breathed, "do something that would make Charlie or the twins proud!"

I laughed then ubruptiply stopped. Ginny made a question noise and I jumped up from my bed excitingly.

"The cat." I said flatly

"What are you-" Her eyes went wide, then gasped and jumped up as well, "The cat."

"That crusty evil terror is ours!" I whispered. Ginny grasped my arms with glee.

"Thats briliant, youre brilliant."

We both started to laugh and we jumped up and down like the preteen girls we were. Our laughter was turning more towards evil cackle when Percy poked his head in hesitently.

"Lunch." He said simply giving us a strange look before fleeing. We smiled at each other and grabbed each others hands before stomping down the stairs together.

Mom had both mine and Ginnys hands in a vice grip as we hurried along the platform. It was so incredibly unfair that ginny and I were so short while eveyone towered upove us. Our short legs struggled to keep up.

I almost tripped over my feet, when from otu of the corber of my eye I spotted him.

Harry Potter.

His bright green eyes seemed illuminated from behind his glasses. The poor boy was looking around the platform desperately, Hedwig hooting at him comfortingly. He was a dorable.

My mom noticed him and started talking loudly; "Running late again-and the platform is always packed with Muggles, of course."

Harry's head snapped toward our family then started following us quickly.

"Now, whats the platform number?" Mom asked and Percy gave her a concerned look while Fred and George stared at her like she was batty.

"Nine and three quarters." Ron answered, hesitenly, as if he was put on the spot for a suprise oral test. I saw Harry hovering in the back, careful not get to close, but eyeing our family intensly.

"Yes, yes." Mom mumbled, then gestured with her hand. "Alright, Percy, you go first."

Ginny and I chased the train waving and laughing and crying in Ginnys case. The red hair of our brothers became dots and they disappeared from site. It was bitter sweet.

Ginny gave a sniffle and I hugged her from behind.

"We'll show 'em." I said, then I whispered in her ear.

She laughed and wiggled out of my embrace. We ran back toward our Mother who was staring where the train disappeared with a conflicted expression. Eventually she turned to us and smiled.

"Well, come on girls we have some errands to run."

We both groaned. Mom gave us a warning look before grabbing both our hands like before and leading us out of the plaform. Ginny continued to sniff and mumbled under her breath.

"So unfair."

You're walking in the train station

It's -packed with muggles- and your in a hurry

Out of the corner of your eye you spot him:

Harry Potter

He's starts following you, about 30 feet back

He grabs his trolly and breaks into a sprint

He's gaining on you

Harry Potter

You're looking for your Mom but you're all turned around

He's almost upon you now

And you can see there's desperation on his face

My God, there's desperation everywhere!

Running through the barrier (from Harry Potter)

He's brandishing a wand (its Harry Potter)

Lurking on the platform

Wizarding World superstar Harry Potter

Part 1 (6/6) - Romania

(intro-ducing side villian-collecting aliies-setting up plot)

__December 1991__

Mom was reading the letter from Ron quietly while Ginny and I poured over the book about Romania. We turned a page and we both gasped, heads pushing together uncomfortably trying to get a better look.

A fire crab scuttled across the page, the multy colored crystals on its back sparkling in from the sun in the photo, it then let out a firey blast from its backside that had Ginny and I

Ohhing and ahhing over it.

Ginny pointed to some writng on the page; "It looks like they have a sanctuary for them in ROmania too!"

"Can we go see them, Mom, please!"

I nodded eagerly and Mom grunted distractedly looking at the letter with a furrowed brow. I was about to ask if something was wrong before I got distracted when Ginny turned another page and we were met with the scratchy drawing of a vampire.

We perused the book for awhile and when I was finally pulled out of it, I was suprised to see my mom knitting furiously. I'd seen her knit enough to recgonize the beginning of one of her famous sweatrs.

I was again, distracted by away from my questioning at the familair clang of our dad shuffling through the door. Ginny and I left our book and ran and gave him twin hugs around the waist.

Ginny was talking a mile a minute about vampirs, dragons and fire crabs.

"Honey?" Our dad asked curiously, and our mother barely aknowledged him glowering at her knitting kneedles.

"I thought you were all done?"

She still refused to answer and our dad chuckled nervously; "Did we get another kid while I was at work?"

"Yes." Mom growled, twirling the blue yarn around a finger. Dad blinked in suprise, not expectiong the answer and made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. She finally paused and set the kneedles down in her lap.

"Rons new friend, Harry, isnt expecting presents this year."She said tersely, like that explained everything-perhaps, in her mind, it did-then she emmidiatly picked up her kneedles and started twirling them skillfully.

"Eat with out me." She snapped and Dad carefully steered us away from the living room and into the kitchen, where dinner sat still warm from Moms charms.

"Its best just to leave her be." He whispered and Ginny and I shared similar looks of agrreemenr. Mom got scary sometimes when she was mothering mode. Fifteen minutes into our dinner Ginny dropped her fork.

"Harry…" She mumbled, then her voice raising dramatically,"as in-like-__HARRY POTTER__?!"

I laughed loudly and Ginny whirled on my

"You knew!"

I continued to laugh and she started whalloping on my arm. My laugh morphed into a laugh scream hybrid.

"Noo-ah-oo" I coughed while our Dad stood up

"Girls-__girls__!"

We paid him no mind while I started pinching her stomach making her flail. Our Dad, bless his heart, was completely left footed when it came to disiplining us. We werent like the boys, who he would usually pinch an ear or pull a collar.

So we continued to slap each other, we were only half serious anyway. Eventually we both fell off the bench with a squeal and becaming a laughing heap, fight forgotten. Dad stared down at us, bemused.

"Okay?"

We had no chance to reply because of Mom voice bellowing from the other room

"Whats going on in there?"

"Nothing!" All three of us called in usion, then all giggled together.

Merlin, I loved this family.

We were taking a a portkey to Romania. Charlie apparently had to pull some strings with the Romanian Ministry for us to do so. I was slightly disappointed that we wouldn't be seeing the ministry there but I could understand the need to do so.

Besides, Mum was beside herself. Multiple times the past week she took Ginny and I aside to lecture us on safety and the like. She was afraid that as soon as we landed a coven of vampires was going to swoop down on us and bleed us dry-or a Dragon flying in and burning us to a crisp.

Also-according to Charlie-the Romanian ministry was really lax on the regulations of magical creatures. The muggle population was relitavely small there compared to the magic so I guess they just werent as strict. I could understand why Charlie loved living there.

Its not even worth mentioning that we would be basically staying on the outskirts of a dragon sanctuary. Ginny and I were ecstatic. Apparently many of Charlies co-workers flooed or apparated to work-but not Charlie. He wanted to be close to the Dragons as much as possiple.

"Here we are!" Dad said after awhile of walking up the hill. We stopped around a rusty old bucket and Ginny and I exchanged excited looks. Cluthing our luggage tighly we kneelded down and grasped the top of the bucket while our parents did the same.

"Now," Mom said, "you remeber what I told you?"

Ginny groaned and I sighed; "We'ere not __simple __Mom."

She looked sharply at us and Ginny rolled her eyes; "Don't wander off, listen to what Charlie says, and " she reported dutily.

Dad took out his pocket watch, "Thirty seconds girls."

My knuckles turned white and then-we were off. Wind whipped around us and it stung my eyes. Just when I was beginning to feel nauseous from all the spinning around us. I hit the ground hard and I gasped.

We heard a familiar laugh and I rolled over to see Charlie grinning at us. Ginny and I jumped up and ran toward him-discomfort forgotten. He hugged us fiercley.

"You two have gotten taller!" He laughed. "Still short though."

"This is a co-worker and friend of mine, Vlad Dragos."

The tan man gave a sweeping bow toward us. I blushed. The man was handsome and it was times like this I would be tratly reminded of my ture age. I often forgot but occasionally something-like this-would happen and I would be uncomfortably off balance.

I remainded silent through the introductions trying to center myself. I didn't help that Dragos kept glancing at me when my parents or Charlie wasn't looking. Thankfully, we left the man behind to do his work and Charlie continued his tour.

"This is were we administer medicine to the baby dragons-we usually take care of the adults directly from thier nest." Charlie pointed to a large burn mark covering the far wall. "That is the handy work of a new dragon-norwiegen richback."

He gave us a sly look and I knew, Norbert. Charlie didn't tattle on Ron and Harry's dragon misadventure though. I glanced at Mom and saw her fretting over absolute chaos of the room.

Tables were upturned, burn marks everywhere and even some supicious stains that looked like dried blood on the floor.

"Whys it so…messy?" I asked. Charlie barked out a laugh; "We do all the cleaning at the end of the day."

"You mean," Mom said, almared, "that this is only a days mess?!"

She looked like she might feint and Dad gave her shoulders a comforting squeez.

"Now to the best part." Charlie grinned impishly and Mom muttered under her breath.

"We all very careful here Mum," Charlie sighed, "we havent had a-uh- accident in over a decade."

Mom deflated a bit.

I dumped my luggage on our floor and colapsed on my bed-Ginny not far behind. I grunted when she landed on my hair and I tugged it free.

She patted my back apologetic; "Well, that was a fun holiday."

I snorted, that was a mounumentous understatement.

An owl delivered the paper the next morning and Mom set it aside distractedly. Ginny was obsorbed in her breakfeast and I snatched up. As soon as I folded it open my breath hitched at the title in black bold letters:

****SERIUS BLACK - INNOCENT!****

Right undernesth it was his Azkaban photo, looking dazed and sorrowful at me from the paper. The only indication it was a wizarding photo was his slow blinking. Underneath the photo was another title-smaller but just as bold:

****PETERGREW - ALIVE! - What the Ministry is keeping from us and Why.****

I read it eagerly, breakfeast forgotten.

__We all know of the crimes of Serius Black. Betrayer of the Potters on that fateful Halloween night, murder of the brave Peter Pettigrew and a treet full of muggles, a death eater. The worst of the worst.__

__What if none of this was true?__

__In June 1987, four years ago, a wizarding family (names redacted for privacy) discovered an unregistered rat animagus on thier property. Unknowling, they adopted it as a pet-only for thier yound daughter to discover the frightening truth.__

__Thankfully, the partriarch of the famiy was a Ministry man and the situation was dealt with swiftly and the intruder was apprehended. It was to the great shock of those in the ministry that the animagus was a man thought long dead-Peter Petigrew.__

__His arrest was kept quiet and questions were asked. The interrogation that followed on Pettigrew is not in Ministry record-neither is his arrest-but we in the Daily Phrophet wouldnt let us deter us. __

__Even though, at the time, we were unaware of the exsistance of Petegrew in this, we knew something was fishy was going on. We hit many road blocks along the way but eventually-by chance- one of our writers was reasearching Azkaban prison.__

__It came a shock to us all to see Petigrew name on the list and Sirius Black name removed form it. Indeed the swith was made so swifly and silently nobody recgonized the change. Its nit common knowledge but it is infact illegal to keep a withc or wizard in Azkaban and nit have thier name officially on the registery. (It should be mentioned, that this registry is open to the public-if you want proof)__

__A brave reporter visited the prison and visited Petegrew in the flesh. Indeed he was there, with a animagus supression bracelt around his wrist and a dark mark marring the other.__

__Where was Sirius Black? __

__We had no proof that Sirius Black was held in Snt. Mungos walls but we knew we had to try. No one other than family has the right to demand information about a patient and legally optain it. We soon contacted Tonks, a cousin of Sirius Black and told her what we knew.__

__She was, understandably, outraged and we flooed to St. Mungos that evening. __

__Eventually we made it in to discover Black had been a patient of the hospital for the past four years a practically a prisor! We immediaetly conducted an interview with the man himself-a follows.__

__DP: So, Black. You spent the last years in Azkaban then four in St. Mungos. How are you doing?__

__SB: Please, call ne Serious. Azkaban was awful, glad to be rid of the place…and I do confess I desperately needed a stay here in the ward for ahile to recover-but that was years ago.__

__DP: Are you implying that you have been held here against your will?__

__SB: Yes.__

__We were shocked wizards and witches. Had the Ministry after so badly messing up continue to do injustice to an innocent man? Black continued;__

__SB: They claim I have insanity from my stay in the prison but what they're really after is trying to hide the fact that they threw an innocent man in Azkaban with no trial.__

__DP: What a horrible injustice.__

__SB: I don't even have a dark mark.__

__Black showed us both of his arms and he, indeed, had no mark blemishing either of his arms. At this point we were eager to help the man in any way we could here is the event of that Halloween night in .__

__SB: Peter Pitegrew was James and Lilys secret keeper__

__DP: Not you?__

__SB: No. I suggest it. Thought I would be to obvious if were me…wanted to throw You-Know-Who off the trail.__

__DP: And Petegrew betrayed them.__

__SB: Yes.__

__Black became emotional while telling his story. The night this happened was an emotional night to all of us but even more so to the man who was so close to the Potters.__

__SB: I found thier house in flames. Found little Harry alive, screaming in his crib.__

__DP: You were the one to collect Harry Potter from the scene?__

__SB: (nodded) I caried him from the house-intusted him to Dumbledore. I should have…__

__DP: Should have what?__

__SB: I should have just kept Harry with me. He was my godson-but I…I was so angry. I knew Petigrew was responsible for James and Lily;s death and I…knew I could find him.__

__DP: You wanted revenge?__

__SB: Yes. But when I found him, eveything went out of control. I wanted to find out why he did it…but he immediately started screaming, in a street full of Muggles that I had betrayed the Potters. He started blasting the place, I tried to get him to stop and save some of them but he cut off his finger then transformed. Aurors showed up and stunned me.__

__DP: What then?__

__SB: I woke up in Azkaban__

__DP: No!__

__SB: Yes, I was told breifly by Ministy official why I was in there, then he left, before I could get a word in.__

I set down the paper, amazed.

This all happened…because of __me__. I let out a long breath and tried to calm my beating heart. This was going to change the future, hopefully for the better.

Extra:

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the great hall. Hermione was chattering excitedly about her summer vacation and Harry was brimming with need to tell her about the Mirror they found.

The further they went in the more obvious it became that people were staring at them-or more accuretly, staring at Harry. More than usual.

Harry sat down, uncomfortable

He wiped his sweaty palms on his tousers and stared at the blank parchment. What if the man didn't want to hear from him? He probably had so much on his plate already with all the drama that was going on

**__**Dear Serius Black,**__**

Harry stared at it dumbly and crumbled the parchement. He pulled out a fresh page.

**__**Black,**__**

He groaned and scrapped it again. He decided that any type of name was just wierd, it was like too formal yet personal at the same time. About an hour and a half later he came up with a final draft.

**__**Hello,**__**

**__**I read what happened in the paper. It's Harry. Or I guess, 'little Harry' though I'm not so little anymore. I had no idea I even had a godfather or that you were him until I read the paper.**__**

**__**I'm sorry all that horrible stuff happened to you. My friend Ron told me about Azkaban and it souds scary. The dementors too. **__**

**__**I started Hogwarts this last year and I love it. Professor McGonagall said you went to Hogwarts with my parents. What were they like? The Dursleys don't talk about them much but if its painful to talk about them I understand. **__**

**__**I have two best friends Ron and Hermione. Ron comes from a big wizarding family the Weasleys and Hermione is a muggleborn and shes the smartest witch in our year. **__**

**__**I like quidditvh and made the seeker position. Its not allowed normally allowed but Proffessor McGonagall allowed it after watching me flying when I wasn't suppose too. I thought she was going to expell me but she got me a broomstick instead.**__**

**__**I hope you are doing okay. Sorry if I'm bothering you.**__**

**__**Harry**__**

__Harry,__

__You could never bother me, put the thought out of your head! I was absolutely delighted when delivered your letter and If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me.__

__I'm sorry for a great many things. The first being what happened to your parents. It is painful to talk of them but if anyone deserves to hear everything its you. __

__They loved you. Your mother was especially doting and she would often scold James for being to rough with you but you always laughed it off. Lily was a bright withc and talented at potions. James shared your skills in quidditch, Im sure, especially If old Minnie bended the rules for you (she seems strict but shes a big softy, trust me!) __

__I working hard to leave St. Mungos. The daily phrophet did good work and now the Ministry are falling over themselves to please me. I hope we can meet soon. __

__I'm glad you made friends. Keep them close! I recently reunited with a friend (he was your fathers too) his name is Remus. He's excited to meet you as well. __

__You mentioned the Dursleys? I never met them, even Lily sister, I cant remeber her name. I do know that James and Lily went out to dinner with Lily's sister and her husband once to make ammends but it ended disastrously. I'm glad you had some family to live with.__

__Once everything gets settled maybe you can spend a summer with me? I know you probably want to visit with your family but we can travel if you like, to all the magical communities. __

__How are your classes? Have any favorites? I assume you're in Grryfindor since Minnie has taken such an interest in your Quidditch career (shes terribly biased). Your parents and I were all in the Lions den__

__Don't be afraid to contact me with anything. Questions about you parents even. I'll do right by you and make up for all the years I missed.__

__-Serius__

**__**Serius,**__**

**__**Do you really mean it? That I can stay a summer with you? I want too! The Dursleys wont mind. They'll be glad to have me out of the house.**__**

**__**Do you think everything will be sorted for this summer? I promised Ron I would visit his house and meet his parents but maybe we can do something before or after? **__**

**__**Yes, I am in Griffindor. So is Ron and Hermione. I like Defence Against the Dark Arts but the teacher has a bad stutter and I think it just gives me a terrible headache whenever I have to listen to it for to long. Transfiguration is fun too but Professor Mcgonagall is not easy on us.**__**

**__**Potions is awful, Professor Snape hates me. He at least gives me a fair grade for my work though even if he looks like he hates doing it.**__**

__Harry,__

__What do you mean they would be glad to see you out of the house? You don't get along? Do they treat you right?__

__I will try my best to have everything worked out in time for summer__


	6. Harry Potter OC part 2

**Part 2 of the Harry Potter OC:**

Part 2- (1/7) - Burned

(plot-introduction to obstacle/mystery-tomriddle)

-percy locked up in his room

-Harry not responding to letters

__August 1992__

Ginny shook me awake and I awoke with a start. I didn't need her to tell me to come down to breakfeast; I could smell it.

Groaning, I got out of bed and shuffled down the stairs-both of us still in our night clothes. Ginny hoped iff the last step in front of me before sqealing and turning, running right into me. We stumbled and heard a collection of sniggers from the table.

From the top of Ginny's head I spotted black messy hair and curious green eyes. I pushed my twin off me and led her firmly to the table. She went stiffly and stared at Harry with big eyes. George opened his mouth with a grin but hastily shut it at Mom's silent glare.

We sat and Mom loaded our plates with sausages and eggs, then left out the back door with an empty laundry basket.

Ginny was sitting in mortified silence while I stared at him with big eyes. The poor boy was starting to look uncomfortable by our twin stairs and the sniggering of everyone at the table wasn't helping.

Eventually I turned away from my staring to give my brothers the stink eye.

"Am I being led to believe," I began dangerously, and it was by no satisfaction that the smiles fell off thier faces, "that you left in the dead of the night, stole dads car, and hiested Harry Potter from his realitives…."

I breathed in deeply, " And didn't __invite us__!"

Ginny snapped away from her gaping to glare our brothers too. Fred and George shared a grin while Ron shrugged helplessly.

"Well we would have…" Fred began but I didn't want to hear the twin reply from George so threw a biscuit at him and it bounced off his shoulder onto the ground.

"Im setting Crusty on-" But my threat was cut off by a retalition biscoit. It bounced off my head onto Harry plate and he stared at it in awe. There was a heavy silence as the two sets off twins stared at each other. All at one, as if by some signal, we grabbed the closeset food item we could reach. Harry ducked under the table quickly and Ron jumped up just as I was aiming a spoonful of gravy at George.

"Mums cooking!" He cried. We all froze and I a universal silent agreement dropped our weapons and started to continue eating like an epic battle hadnt hust almos occured. Wither it was because we knew money was tight or the world truth of Mums cooking belinging nowhere else but in your mother or perhaps the wrath of the woman itself. We all had our reasons and they were all good ones.

Harry settled back into his seat from under the table, grinning like a loon. I found his behaviour odd for a bit, then I felt stupid. He was an orphan, from a family who dispised him. I wasn t sure if he had any contact with Serius yet either.

A place and family like this was probably a dream come true. I felt slight pity for him but squashed when I knew it wouldnt be appreciated, instead I smiled at him.

"Well, nice to meet you Harry, you can call me Minny."

He nodded and I jerked my thumb towards Ginny; "This is my twin Ginny, she has a sore throat today."

She meeped then stomped on my foot hard. I sqauked loudly and my knees hit the bottom of the table making it rattle. Harry blinked and his head leaned away while Ron leaned in to loudly whisper.

"They're both mental."

Ginny's face turned fire truck red and gave Ron a mock disapointed look. Harry shook his head, his wild hair swinging a bit.

"I think you're all briliant."

Ron was the one to turn a bit pink while, Ginny looked about ready to hide her face in her breakfast. We looked over when mom came in through the side door an d set the laundry down and wiping her hand son her apron and smiling at us all kindly.

Suddenly she stopped and looked down at the floor, her expression turning confused; "Why is there a biscuit on the floor?"

We all stared at her dumbly before Harry broke out in a hysterical giggle before trying to hide it behind a high pitched cough.

"Its for Crusty." I answered seriously, turning back to my breakfast to pour gravy.

Ginny was practically vibrating with excitement next me. It was nice to see her back to her true self for the moment. Harry was in the room too and I felt proud of her achievement.

"Do you think they will come today?" Ginny whispered excitedly in my ear. I smiled at her.

"I hope so!" I whispered. I was more nervous than I was excited. All the magic inncedenta aside I did live another life as a 'muggle' and I think I would always feel a sense of inadequacy.

I took a big bite out of my pancakes and almost choked when Errol crashed in from the kitchen window. He ran into the pitcher of gravy and it fell over with a clang.

I coughed harshly and Percy reached over to slap me on the back. Mom came through like a whirlwind and fixed the mess with her wand and scooped up the flailing owl like the pro mother she was.

I continued to cough while Fred adopted a commentary voice; "Well, Gred, will this be the day Errol finally does our dear sister in?"

"Perhaps Forge, I hope so!" George answered back enthusiatically. I gave them a watery glare and reached for a napkin. Harry passed me one and smiled at him in thanks. His eyes were gleaming like he was having the time of his life witnessing this everyday Weasley occurance.

"Ah, Auntie Murial sends her love from Paris!" Moms voice carried over the talk of the table.

"Yeah, Love." Ron muttered sarcastically while Ginny and I sniggered into our breakfeast. Mom lightly smacked the back of Rons head with a dish towel. She then turned to the grinning Fred and George.

"And you two better try your best to fix the rift toy made with your stupid prank, this is the first letter we've had in years!" Mum shook her finger at the two.

"Gee, we would Mum." One of them began.

"But she just never visits us anymore!" the other finished.

Ginny and I broke out in giggles and Mum snatched the empty pancake plate off the table and gave the twins a motherly glare.

"And whos fault is that!"

Nothing more was said until all of us had cleaned off our plates.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork. "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not," Snapped Mom. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again-"

"Oh, Mum-"

"And you two," she said, turning to glare at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car-"

Harry blinked and sat up quickly; "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming-"

"Thats very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mom. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject-"

She pulled __Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests__ from the stack on the mantle piece. George groaned. I immedietily turned out the rest of the conversation and brabbed so more sausaged off the table.

Eventually the boys slouched thier way outside and Ginny immedietly started whimpering in my ear.

"Minny." she moaned in embaressment while I patted her arm consolingly.

I was braided Ginny's hair when we heard an echoing shout from downstairs.

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

"Dad must be home…" Ginny mummbled sympethetically. I finished that last couple plates in her braid then we shuffled toward our door, eavesdropping.

"-and for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

We couldn't hear Dads reply, only a faint muffling in his deep voice-but we hears Mums shout only a few seconds later.

"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last nigh!" shouted Mom and Ginny and I cringed. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

Again, Dad spoke to softly. But Ginny meeped when we heard the familiar thumping of someone walking up the staris. Ron and Harry apeared and looked at our twin brown eyes peering at them. I smiled impishly at them and Ginny snapped the door shut.

I stepped back and looked at her horribly blushing face.

I stepped into the dim shop my father close behind. He put both hands on my shoulder and pushed me forward, presenting me to the empty shop. Stepping forward I looked back and my dad gave me the two thumbs up.

Smiling I turned away only to jump when a lined face with wild eyebrows was looking down at me from behind the counter. I squeaked in surprise and my father chuckled.

"Ah, Arthur Weasly," weazed, "Adler wood, unicorn hair ten inches, very stiff."

My father nodded pleasantly and the wand makers beady eyes turned towards me. I stood up straighter and and tried to seem capable.

"First year ?" Ollivander muttered turning away not even waiting for an answer. A measuring tape flew from behind the counter and started its mad rush to measure every inch of me. He stopped in his shuffling around of different boxes an turned suddenly.

"Wand arm?" He barked. I jumped again and thrust out my left, he hummed softly staring at my extended arm.

Eventually he presented me with a light brown wand.

"Cedar unicorn hair, ten inches, springy."

I grabbed it. Nothing happened no tingle or magical sensation we stared at each other and and a deep line appeared between Olivander's eyebrows. He snatched it away and shuffled towards another pile of boxes.

He presented me with another wand, this one a pleasant red and stared at me shrewdly as I grabbed it. Again, I felt nothing from the wand. This happened several more times and instead of getting excited Ollivander seemed to be get more grave with every wand he passed to me.

I looked worriedly to my father and he gave me a smile with worry in his eyes. Biting my lip I grabbed the next wand, a pretty white one (Aspen dragon heart string nine inches) but barely held it for a few seconds before Olivander snatched away.

Wondering if perhaps the all the 'accidental magic' from before was really just my imagination and I was a squib. It would be absolutely heart wrenching if that were true. To be born into this world then to have it wrenched away.

"Perhaps this one, Cherry wood dragon heartstring ten inches, nice and flexiple."

With shaking hands I reached out and grabbed it. My fingers barely attained a comfortable grip before the bookshelf to my left exploded and books ricochet out of it like bullets. I dropped the wand and screeched while a tome smacked my father in the stomach.

His pained groaned was drowned out by Ollivander's dry cackle. His somber attitude was completely gone as he trotted over to his many shelves of wands. He rubbed his hands together as I allowed my dad to pick up the wand I dropped and set on the mans desk delicately.

My dad winked at me a renewed twinkle in his eye and walked back towards the babck of the store. Completley ignoring the mess of singed books littering the floor Ollivander passed me another wand.

"Ebony wood, dragonheart string, twelve inches."

I grasped the black wand and this time when nothing happened the mood didn't darken. The wand was snatched back and Olivander bounced away.

"Tricky customer, eh?" He said. I tried multiple others with no change when he presented me with a light brown wand with a beautiful disign on the handle.

"Willow wood, unicorn hair, eleven inches, quite supple."

I gripped the wand, gave it flick and gasped, then cried out. The wand fell to the floor and clutched my hand to my chest tears spring up into my eyes. My father was immediately by my side.

Olliivander walked briskly over as well and they both crouched around me.

"Minny? What happened? Whats wrong?" My father urged. I slowly uncurled my hand and we saw a straight burn from where the wand had been held in my fingers. The floral design on the wand imprinted into the skin.

When Ollivander saw the burn he reared back and stood up. My father gently held my wrist and examined the burn.

"Merlin, Minny." he whispered. He looked toward Ollivander questioning and tense; "Has this happened before?"

Ollivander didn't answer instead disapeared down to the darkest part of the store.

"Mr. Ollivander!" My father cried, then muttered under his breath before putting his arm around me and helping me up. My hand was thtobbing but I resisted when my dad tried to turn me towards the door.

"my wand!" I said but my father cut me off.

"This needs to be treated Minny your wand will be here for you when you return!" He sounded stern, sterner than I had heard in awhile. I was weak in the face of it and felt a wave of disapointment.

" !" Ollivander called out. We turned and the man strode towards us and presented me with a wand.

"No." My father gave the wand maker a stern look, "No more we-"

I interupted; "Please Dad! One more!"

I loked at the pale wood of the wand that had dark accents. Without waiting for my fathers reply I reached out with my burned hand a grasped the wand. I winced when my burn touched the wood but any pain was forgotten when my vision went completely black.

Any and all sensations were taken away from me and all I could feel was the wand in my hand. It was like holding a peice of ice on a warm day yet it was painless. It pulsed like it was alive and I could feel a shot of something coming from the wand and settling into my chest.

Eventually sensation bled from my wand hand up my arm and through the rest of my body. My sight and hearing were the last to return. My dad was shaking me.

"Minny! Minny! Damnit all, Minny!" He frantically called. My head snapped up and he let out a rush of air that hit my face. I blinked at him awed then stared down at the wand gripped in my throbbing fingrs.

"Elder wood, pheonix feather, ten inches, bendy." Ollivander said quietly from off to the side.

We both looked at him. Ollivander gave me a piercing gaze

-goign to saint mungo

Hedwig swooped down from the sky, a letter clutched in her beak. Harry emmediaetly hopped off his broom and ran towards her.

"It's Serius!"

"He says he can meet us in Diagon Alley tommorow!"

Harry took a deep breath the immediately started coughing; "D-Dia-gon Alley"

He whooshed away in a burst of green flames and then they died down.

"Oh, dear." Mom muttered. "Thats not good."

"Will he be okay?" Ron

"Here girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" Lucious sneered then swept out of the shop, Draco on his heels.

Everyone was gathering around Hagrid but I was to busy looking at the cauldren full of books at my feet. I could see it, the black leather bound journal Lucious had slipped into the cauldron. Bending over, I swiped it from out between the books.

I didn't dare scrutinize it here-instead stowing it away in the cloth bag I brought with me.

-then canon diagon alley trip

Part 2 (2/7) - Hogwarts

(conflict-plot-establish fear-intro to side characters)

I sat at my cramped desk and looked down at the black journal. The sound of my siblings laughing fell out the window and did little to make what I was about to do feel better.

I ruminated and explored all my options to get to this point. Tom Riddle would most likely hold the answer to the questions I had and, in a weird taste of irony, would be the only one who wouldn't be afraid of me.

The thought of being possessed by Voldemort, or at least the boyhood spirit of him, was frightening. But nothing compared to the absolute terror of losing the family that helped save me from my depression and I had grown to adore these past eleven years. I would do anything for them, even this.

Carefully I reached for my quill and unscrewed my ink well. I opened the book and stared at the first blank page. I breathed in slowly and exhaled sharply. My quill hit the page.

__August 31 1992__

__My name is Minerva Weasley. __

Watching with a sick fascination, the ink was slowly absorbed as if the page was tasting the ink slowly, savoring it. Even though I was expecting what happened next a chill still ran down my back when different words and writing resurfaced.

**__**Hello Minerva. **__**

**__**My name is Tom Riddle.**__**

I sat, back straight my heart beating and sweat gathering at the back of my neck. Suddenly I felt paralyzed as his words slowly sank back into the page. My fingers twitched towards my quill but I refrained from replying right away.

I figured soul piece of Voldemort would be desperate to gain my trust. I was right.

**__**Would it be presumptuous of me to assume that you begin Hogwarts tomorrow?**__**

I pushed away my anxiety and let myself enjoy the dance. My eyes narrowed. That was quite the leap of logic for him to make but it was a smart move. If I was going to Hogwarts I would be excited to talk about it, and If I didn't know what it was it would trigger enough curiosity for most people to ask.

__A smart person wouldn't trust something when you don't know where it keeps its brain.__

I let him stew on that. My goal wasn't to scare him away but I was curious about what he would say. The biggest advantage I had was he needed me and I already knew about him.

**__**Many years ago I attended Hogwarts as a student. I made this diary to serve as a memory and a help to those who come after me.**__**

**__**I am simply a memory.**__**

I reached for my quill but another sentence cropped up before I could reply.

**__**Are you a returning student?**__**

He must have taken my silence as confirmation about Hogwarts. I would be useless to him if I wasn't in the castle I supposed. I briefly considered letting him hang again but figured it wouldn't do me any favors.

__A Hogwarts student achieving such advanced magic as a book like this? I find that hard to believe__

__I will be a first year.__

**__**You are a sharp one aren't you? Maybe I can teach you the spell someday and you can make your own diary.**__**

I immediately felt sick. It was an empty promise I knew it, he knew it, though he didn't know I did, and the thought of making a horcrux of my own made me want to hurl. He meant to entice me. I decided to let my inquires go, extremely uncomfortable. I forced myself to write.

__I might take you up on that Riddle.__

I frowned at my answer and watched it fade away.

**__**Is there a Hogwarts house you favor?**__**

__My family has been in Gryffindor house for generations. __

**__**That doesn't answer my question.**__**

__I will be in Gryffindor because that is expected of me and will accept nothing else. If I were to end up any other house the ramifications of such a union would be disastrous. No other house would survive it.__

I sat back like I had been punched. My angry scribble glared at me from the page and it took longer to fade away than any of the other sentence id written the last twenty minutes. I threw my quill away from me like it had burned me.

Could the diary influence my emotions? Fear struck me and I could physically feel the blood leaving my face.

I jumped a foot when I could hear the pounding of feet on the up I slammed the diary closed and stuffed it into my pillow case just in time for my door to be thrown open by Ron.

"Dinner Minny, come on!" He shouted at me his face red and his knees muddy.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I snapped at him. His eyes went big in surprise and I immediately softened.

"You just surprised me," I rebuked softly, ", what if I had been changing?"

Ron gave me a disgusted look and I snorted. I patted his arm consolingly and let him lead me out. I couldn't help but glance at my tousled pillow in the corner.

Ginny left to brush her teeth and I quickly turned towards my bed and pulled the diary out from in my pillow case. My first instinct was to bury the book into my trunk and be done with it but I took a moment to open the book and saw his short reply.

**__**Slytherin could.**__**

I slammed the book closed and stuffed it into my school trunk.

The twins helped Ginny and I put our trunks up then disapeared down the train-anxois for mischief, probably. Ginny pouted after them, then turned to me excited.

"Lets find Ron and Harry!"

I rolled my eyes behind her back. Ron and Harry were probably stealing Dads car by this point, seeing as the disappeared and Tom Riddles diary was stewing in my school trunk. I still followed her as we walked down the train.

I allowed the excitement to sweep me away. There were already students practice magic in thier compartments, friends reuniting, and even a few older students kissing. Ginny gave me a disgusted look and I giggled.

I froze when we pased a compartment with a small, light colored haired girl sitting by her self in a compartment. Ginny realized I stopped and turned.

"Did you find them?"

I shook my head and opened the comparment door. Luna Lovegood-there was no way it could be anyone else-lokked up from the book in her lap and smiled at us dreamily.

"Can we sit in this compartment with you?" I asked, feeling a rush of excitement. Ginny made a questioning noise behind me and I whispered to her.

"We'll see them soon enough at school-lets make friends!"

Luna set aside her book and beamed at us; "Oh yes, please."

She pouted but didn't argue and we drug our trunks into the comparment. Luna helped us put our trunks up and we all sat down Luna across from Ginny and I.

"My names Ginny Weasley." Ginny said smiling awkwardly at Luna.

"Minny." I piped up.

"Luna Lovegood…your aura is very black by the way." She directed the second half to me.

I blinked and Ginny looked offended on my behalf.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh," Luna seemed startled, "I meant no offense, black isnt always a bad thing you know."

Ginny didn't seemed to know what to say to that and we fell into an awkward silence.

I clapped hard for my sister as she sent and sat at the Gryffindor table. My brothers were heard above everyone else especially the twins who were banging both fists on the table chanting something embarrassing, judging by the growing blush on her face.

Things quieted down and Professor Mcgonagall looked at me, "Minerva, Weasley"

I swallowed drily and stepped up. I gave the sorting hat the hairy eyeball and as I sat on the stool I looked up at Mcgonagall. She gave me a kind smile then dropped the hat on to my head.

The hat slid down passed my ears and over my eyes. I could feel my shoulders tense and I waited for the telltale voice of the sorting hat. I the silence was almost eerie. The back of my throat started to hurt and the very edges of panic started to creep in.

'__hello__?' I thought loudly.

There was nothing. My stomach started to cramp and my mouth became dry. Breath was suddenly hard to achieve.

The first thought at the front of my mind was that he knew I was a fraud. Maybe I was a squib or my soul was a muggle soul or something equally devastating. But it couldn't be.

I could do magic. I could! I saw it, I felt it.

My hands clenched over my knees as the minutes past. I began to hear whispering in the great hall. Tears gathered in my eyes.

'__say something, please.' __I begged the hat. A confirmation of my existence

I exhaled when I could feel the hat shifting on my head and I heard the hat speak, his croaking voice echoing in the hall. Even before he finished his declaration dread spread into my heart.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat lifted from my head and I looked out at the hall that was mostly silent. There was a clatter of hesitant applause from people who didn't know the strangeness of what just happened.

Panicking I looked to the griffindor table at the five red heads who all giving me shicked looks. I felt a presure between both my shoulders and looked towards Mcgonagall who was giving me an encouraging push off the stool.

Her eyes were searching buut her smile was still kind. I looked back towards my family and shuffled off the stool. Just when I was about to give in to my despair and burst into tears the twins jumped up and started clapping and hollering loudly.

"What a rebel!" One of them yelled

"The bravest of us all!" the other chimed in. Ginny snapped out of her seat and stood onto the bench and started clapping hard.

"My better half!" She said strongley. Ron tood up too clapping still looking confused with HArry and Hermione not far behind. PErcy was clapping more sedately then the others but nodded at me comfortably.

My eyes becoming teary and I gave them all a watering smile and resisted the urge to run and embrace them all but instead gave them all a thumbs up and went towards the slytherin table.

The rest of the houses followed in the clapping, though much less enthusiastically, and I eventualy sat with my new year mates. I looked around at all the slytherins who were looking at me with varying degrees of curiosity and hostility.

"That was a disgusting display." Draco Malfoy sneered from down the table. I looked at him but was to grateful and happy about 'that disgusting display' to be annoyed by it.

One of my new year mates, the albino boy, gave me a piercing pink stare.

"At least you're a pureblood." he muttered. His declaration seemed to sooth some of the tension at the table and most turned back to the sorting. I locked eyes with the girl across from me and she smiled at me hesitently.

-dumblesdorrs anoucement

We were joined by two more new Slytherins before the sorting ended and we were all eating.

"So how does a __Weasley__ end up in Slytherin house?" Malfoy was quick to sneer. Many of the student surroundingus stopped in thier conversations to listen in to my reply. I steeled my spine.

I had not planned for this, not at all. My first instinct was to snap something nasty at him, knew I was capable of it, despite my anture-but I was prickly when it came to people insulting my family.

But-I was a __Slytherin__ now, and Malfoy held an important place in the house, loathe as I was to admit it.

"…__Draco__."

-slytherin common room/prefects

Part 2 - (3/7) Politics

(politics of the house-classes-intro to side characters)

As soon as I walked in to the greathall I sought out the red hair of my brothers at the grryfindo table. I couldn't see Percy at the table, I figured he had prefect duties, but I saw the twins talking animatedly to Lee Jordan.

I walked briskly over to thier table. Thier back were to me and I could see Lee glance at me. I winked at him and sneaked behinf the boys. I licked both my pointer fingers and stuck them in thier opposite ears.

They jumped and both knocked thier heads together in suprise. Lee laughed loudly. They spun around and one of them grabbed me.

"We'eve been attacked by a sneaky slytherin!"

"Noooo!" I screached as one held down my arms and the other returned the wet-willy. Eventually I bat thier hands away and used my longs sleeves to wipe at my ears furiously.

"You should no better than to tangle with us dear sisiter."

I mock glared at them but couldn't hide my smile. They both glance at each other and turned to me suddenly serious.

"If you ever need us to set any of those snakes straight, you let us know."

I crossed my arms; "I'm a snake now too."

We were

I started walking faste when I saw Ginny standing outside the potions class room, talking with some of her class mates.

"Ginny!" I called breathlessly and she spun around. We hugged excitedly and pulled apart, grinning.

"Sit next to each other?" She asked and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course!"

She laughed and pulled me towards her group.

"This here is my other half, Minny," I curtsied with my robes and one of her friends laughed.

"Im Colin Creevy!" The one who laughed piped up, his blond hair seeming to bounce along with his barely concealed energy.

"Shelly." The other one spoke quitely off to the side and I nodded to her. I looked behind me to see that my housemates had cought up with me but were hovering on the oppiste wall. Sadie avoided my eyes and Rowle glowered at me, as if he was daring me to introduce him to the 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'.

I sighed and looked at my sister and her friends apologetic.

"A griffindor, ravenclaw and slytherin walk into the library…" I begin sarcastically

"Sounds like trouble." Ginny joked and we walked toward a table

I ended up sitting next to a hufflepuff for the charms class since I was running so late. Her hair was a bright strawberry blond, to bright to be considered a true red head like me, but pretty none the less. I had noticed her before but had never spoke to her and I couldn't rebemner her name from the sorting.

When I sat down, barely on time, she gave me a side long glance but said nothing. Professor Flitwick started the class-we were going over more theory-when twenty minutes in we were required to do a project with are seating partner.

We turned toward each other; "Persephone."

"Minny."

"I know about you." She stated confidently, reminding me more of a Slytherin than a Puff. I raised an eyebrow, she continued.

"A weasley in Slytherin?" She laughed, "You must know people talk."

I narrowed my eyes; "People can talk all they like, it doesnt concern me unless they make it so."

She smiled sharply and reached for her quill and parchments; "I can tell I'm going to like you."

She sounded genuine and I had spent long enough with the Slytherins at this point to know that didn't always mean allie.

"Likewise."

LAter that night I went over to Rowle in the common room, I hesitated for a moment-Malfoy was at the table, but they had already noticed me so I came anyway.

I sat at the table without asking-it was my common room to, sue me. I opened mmy bag and started taking out my homework.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy sneered at me from the across the table. I looked at him with exagerated patience.

"Sitting, homework." I stated simply. His face seemed disgusted at the mere thought of having to share a table with me

"Dont me so childish, __Draco__, I'm sure your father shares tables and even shares drinks with people he despises at the Ministry-have more tact."

Rowles eyes bulged and Draco's face colored. I basically implied Draco wasn't cunning, it was amazing. Though-I metally back petalled-that wasn't smart of me. Merlin, that argant boy pushed my buttons.

Before he could spit insults at me I tried to save face; "I only meant to give advice, but if you want me to leave the table, I will."

I was deffering to him, in away, it made my inside curl to do it but it was necessary. Draco sat back and actually used his brain for a moment. One one hand he could tell me to bugger off, and I would listen. However, implied he didn't have the tact-cunning, to deal with me. In the end, he turned toward his homework, saying nothing and Rowle looked at me with slight awe.

There was silence at the table for awhile before I turned to Rowle, ready to get the whole reason why I was here over with. It only took one word.

"Persephone Sweeney, what do you know about her?"

I was suprised when it wasn't Rowle who answered, but Draco.

"Pureblood, father is an unspeakable

Part 2 (4/7) - The Diary

"An upperclassmen told me they give out snacks in the greathall on Sundays!" Sadie hollered jumping out of the bathroom, her black curly hair bouncing behind her. I jumped and spun around clutching my shirt to my chest.

"Sadie!" I laughed, turning away and putting my shirt on. She skipped infront of me;

"Didnt you hear me! Snacks Minny!"

I gave her an amused look but said nothing as I sat to lace up my shoes. Sadie threw herself on to her bed and bounced on it excitedly.

"Snacks!" She repeated

"I wish I had your kind of energy." I mumbled in good humor.

"I swear you're like an old woman." Sadie groaned, then giggled when I rolled my eyes. If only she knew the small truth to that statement.

"Fine, I will just ask Lucian!" Sadie sniffed in mock offence and flounced towards the door. I shook my head and sat at my desk before calling;

"Have fun with your snacks!"

Her mock haughty grunt was the only reply. I chuckled and turned toward my desk before the smile slipped off my face. Bending over, I opened my trunk and dug through it before pulling out Tom Riddles journal.

I set it down and looked at it, frustrated.

__Did the sorting hat speak to you?__

**__**What am odd question.**__**

**__**Doesnt he for everyone?**__**

I stared at the reply frustrated. Why was I so different? First my accidental magic, then my wand and then the sorting hat. Why? It couldn't be just because I remembered a past life.

**__**He didn't for you.**__**

Oh, I wanted to punch him. If only he wasn't a soul scrap trapped in a diary, punching books is way less satisfying than a human face.

__Well, you will be glad to know I ended up in Slytherin house.__

**__**It is quite a prestigious house. Many powerful witches and wizards have come from that house. **__**

**__**But why would I be glad og that?**__**

I swore. That was a mis step

__You seemed quite confident the house could handle me. I figured you must know what you are talking about. Am I wrong?__

**__**You guessed correct. **__**

**__**It wont be easy but I found everything I was looking for in Slytherin house/**__**

**__**I hope it serves you well.**__**

I walked briskly out of the common room.

I still didn't know my way perfectly around the castle but most of the paintings were kind enough to give directions. A painting of a woman surrounded by cauldrens gave me clear directions to the kitchens.

I turned the corner and saw Draco and his two crones walking towards me. Malfoy narrowed his eyes when he saw me but I just nodded toward him neutraly and continued my walk toward the kitchens.

I heard him say something to Crabbe and Goyle then he fell into step beside me. I stopped. Malfoy was alone his two body guards leaving donw toward the dungeons.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him strangely. He didn't have his usual sneer on his face

-struggle in classes

-wand cores

Part 2 (5/7) -

**__**Tom, what do you know of dark magical cores?**__**

__Oh? So sure I know anything at all.__

I rolled my eyes-so thats how he was going to play it today. Most of the time I hated when I forced me to dance around him like this. Sometimes I even convinced myself that he didn't know what he was doing.

**__**Please. Youre in Slytherin and clamed to be a 'learned wizard'. Even if you don't practice it you must have some idea. So, do you?**__**

__Always a suprise, little snake. Why don't we trade for it?__

**__**What could a book possibly want?**__**

__Only what any book is good for; knowledge. __

__Im curious about the world outside. My memory is from , I imagine things are quite different know.__

**__**Alright. The Muggle war ended-info-.**__**

__And what of the wizarding community?__

**__**Peaceful. Ageless I imgine.**__**

There was a long pause as my reply sank into the pages. I knew it was only a book on the surface but I counld practically feel the frustration ozig out of the book. He wanted me to mention him…future him. Voldemort.

But he was to smart to ask directly. He wasn't aware I knew who he was, so he had no idea I would never sait his curiousity.

**__**Dark Magical Cores?**__**

Part 2 (6/7) - Death

My throut felt tight as I stumbled into my room. I fell to my knees in front of my desk gasping. With shaking hands I pulled the diary out from its hiding place.

**__**What did you do?!**__**

I wrote shakily, my hand writting barely eligible. Tears brimmed my eyes but I didn't let them fall my fury and disgust driving me.

__What do you mean? I did nothing.__

**__**Don't play coy with me, I know what you are! You killed Astoria!**__**

__I did no such thing. I am simply a memory.__

**__**Liar. You're a Horcrux…and you possessed me to kill her!**__**

The diary started to shake. I was rooted to my seat whatching as the middle of the page split and a bright light blinded me. I tried to resist but found myself pulled forward-then I was falling.

My feet hit the ground firmly stumbling slightly in shock. I whipped around recgonizing a corridor from Hogwarts-one that led from the greathall to the dungeons. It was as sharp and as clear as if I had been standing in it.

But I knew. This wasn't Hogwarts. This was a memory. Tom Riddles memory.

"Riddle!" I hollered my heart beating loudly in my chest. I tried to be confident but it was hard, I was on his turf now. With a jolt I wondered if he was possesing me right now and this was were my subconscious was stored.

"Riddle." I whispered, brokenly, finally giving into the tears that started streaming down my face.

"You really are eleven." He whispered. I spun around and saw him leaning against the wall a couple strides away. A shiver ran down my spine as I drank in the sight of the most ruthless Dark Lord in history standing there as a school boy.

I could understand why people practically sighned there lives away to him, how he was able to convince a Professor to tell him about one of the most evil magics. He was devastatingly handsome-it was like if James Dean, Marilyn Manroe and a Veela had a baby togehter. It was unsettling.

"Why would I lie about being eleven?" I finally said back, after a minute of terroized staring.

He pushed away from the wall, "You don't talk-write like youre eleven." He stepped closer and I stepped back. He smiled and I shivered.

"You're magic is-mature, not like that of a child."

"I'm not a child." I whispered and he smiled at me mockingly.

"Of course not."

He took another step forward and I continued to shuffle away. Eventually, he stopped, still smiling at me in a way I coulnt decifer.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know exactly what you are." He leered at me and my throat became incredibly dry. What did he mean? Did he know I was reincarnated?

"Are you," I swallowed trying to direct the conversation elswhere, "possessing me right now?"

"I cant possess you at all." He stated simply. I looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes became half-lidded as he stared at me and I could see the red glint in them.

"Can't you figure it out?"

I pursed my lips and said nothing. Unwilling to give anything away and to afraid to open my mouth. There was no garuentee he was speaking the truth antway. He smirked and turned away.

"Such a shame that girl died." He looked at me from over his shoulder. "It wasn't me-was it you?"

"No," I managed to snap, "I would remeber it."

Tom Riddle hummed. He whirled around suddenly and crowded me up against the wall and I gasped in fright.

He grabbed my chin and I tried to flatten myself against the wall to get some distance between us. Riddle stared down at me intensly.

A rightous fury rose in my chest and-before I could think better of it-smacked his hand away.

"__Dude__," I barked, my American accent returning in a moment of disbeliefe and indignation,"I'm __eleven__."

I pushed him away and he let me. He looked down at me; "I'm not sure I believe that."

"Well, tough," I spat, inching down the wall to get more distance between us, feeling more like my passed self then I probably ever had before, "doesnt give you permission to do-to do __that__."

He was absolutely messing with my head. I lived a fine line between Ginny Weasley and the girl I was once. Sometimes all it took was a certain push and I found myself drowning in the previous memories.

But it was never like this. I stumbled and fell to my knees, as a rush of memories assulted my mind.

_"___-please, please-"__

_"___-Not Ally, please-"__

_"___-please, not my baby-"__

_"___-I'll do anything-"__

_"___-yes, yes I'll do it-"__

_"___-please-"__

I gasped and straightened up heart racing. I flinched away from the open diary on my table and scrambled off my chair falling to the floor. I dragged my body over to my bed and questered myself in the corner, hugging my kees to my chest.

"I am…" I swolled heavily, trying to get my breathing under control,"…I am Ginny Weasley."

"I am Ginny Weasley." I whispered to myself. "I am eleven years old…I am not-am not…a __mother__."

"I've never been married," I sobbed, "__this __is real-__this is whats real__."

I counsuled myself till I fell asleep, hunched in the corner. When I woke up wiht crammped legs and a crick in my neck, I hardly remebered the memory anymore.

Part 2 (7/7) -

"My father is going to get Dumbledore sacked." Malfoy hissed at our table. I felt numb, the absense of Astoria leaving a somber stain on the mood.

"And what say does he have on wheather or not that old coot gets fired." Pansy asked

"My father is on the board of Governers for the school!"

"Its not like Dumbledore was the one to murder her." I muttered. Everyone turned toward me and inwardly cringed.

"I mean, it may have happened in his school but could they realy sack him for that?"

They continued to stare at me and I was strating to get annoyed, my usual patience dried up with all te stress that had been going around.

"No one ever said she was murdered, Minny." Blaise said quietly. I blinked and mentally reviewed what I siad. Then I became frustrated with them.

"How could it be anything but!" I hissed at them and Rowle-who was closest to me-blinked back in surprise. "__Astoria__, our proud-bitchy, slytherin Astoria throwing __herself__ off the Astronomy tower?"

Everyone at the table; Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Rowle, Augustus, and Zara-stared at me stunned. I had to remind myself, again, that they were only children-and children of death eaters or not, murder is not the first conclusion in a childs mind.

But I was a child too.

'__Barely__.' a voice whispered in my head that sounded frighteningly like Tom Riddle. I squashed the voice and turned back to my homework, disgruntled.

"Or it could have been an accident," Zara murmed softly, "like Dumbledore said."

I fought the urge to scoff but only felt my throat dry up and tears welling up in my eyes. Blinking them furiously my eyes stayed glued to my Transfiguration esaay. I heard a sniff and looked up to see Zara and Pansy both with tears and thier eyes also looking at anything but the people at the table.

There was a polite silence from the boys, though they were probably fearfully hoping neather of us started wailing. If I was back home I would be in a dog pile of read heads already feeling thier comfort and love.

Why were Slythrins so __cold __all the time. Like emotions were something to be ashamed of-I sighed, sick of it all. I quickly packed up my stuff, my lip trembling and wanting to get away.

"Where you going?" Draco asked a bit rudely, considering.

"To get some air." I snapped, house politics be damed and hurried out of the common room. I walked briskly through the corridors avoiding eye contact with any students I saw in the hall. Griffindore house was somewhere in the west tower but I had never been there myself.

I walked the stari cases silently, looking out for a familiar red head of hair. Eventually I gave up and sat on a corridor bench. I clenched my hands and bowed my head sniffling.

"Minny?"

I looked up and saw Fred and George approaching me. Fred was stuffing a bit of parchment in his pocket but they bove had worried expressions.

"I couldn't find Griffndore house." I sniffled and George opened his arms and I practically thew myself at him. I cried into his chest.

"There, there, fiersome cat tamer," Fred whispered patting my back, "tell us of your woes."

I laughed sobbed and pulled away slightly, rubbing at my eyes; "Astoria is…is __dead__ and everyone in the house is sad but no one talks about it…and-and everyone in my house is emotionally constipated, including me!"

George choked on a laugh but his hands were still soothing as he rubbed my back.

"And…I miss you guys." I finished pitifully. I did, I really did. Fred and George exchanged a look.

Fred cut off and looked down the end of the corridor. I looked and saw Draco hesitating at the end, looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole. He looked me in the eye and I gave him a fierce look, daring him to slight my family.

Draco huffed and-suprising me-walked toward us slowly. George's arms around me tensed and I untangled myself from them to wipe away the lingering tears on my face.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked nasally

"The girls were going to-and I quote-get away from us stupid boys and do something worth while."

.

.

I turned the corner just as I saw the blonde hair of Draco's disappearing on the other end. Securing my book bag, I sprinted after him.

"Draco!"

He stopped, then turned to look at me. His face didn't emmidetiyl morph into a sneer but his tone was far from kind.

"What."

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" He mocked in a girlish tone then turned away and continued to walk away. I walked in step beside him far from being offended.

"You don't have to be rude."

He scoffed and seemed intent to just ignore me while I struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"I didn't think it was funny;" I spoke, "I thought it was cruel."

He stopped and turned to me; "It doesnt matter what _you_ think, Minny!"

My eyes widened and he hesitated, giving me a pained look before hurring aay again. I smiled after him.

"You said my name, you did care!"

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. I decided to throw him a bone and let it go…for now.

"I know my opinion doesnt matter interms of reputation, but Draco, I think youre looking at all this the wrong way."

"My father-"

"Merlin's left butt cheek, forget your father!"

"You want people to respect you? You want to rule this house?" I jabbed him in the chest a few times and he glowered at me, his hand twitching.

"Stop relying on your father to win your battles, it makes you look weak."

"Get your head out of your ass and start making your own discicions for once."

"I know you're better than-"

There was the barest bit of preasure against my lips. My eyes were wide open and my brown eyes were reflected back in Dracos blue ones which were just as wide. The kiss didn't last for more than a second before I pushed him away.

We stared at each other shocked.

"I think I'm gonna-"

"I should-"

We both stopped, cringed, then turned opposite directions and fled. I wiped at my mouth furiously with my sleeve as I rounded the corner.

"That idiot-"

I shocked on my breath when I saw Snape standing there looking at me with a look I couldn't decipher. My first instinct was to flatten my self against the wall, so I did and gasped.

"P-proffesor!" I said, scandilized, while the only thought running through my brain was, '_didheseedidheseedidheseedidhesee_'

"Calm yourself Ms. Weasley, the affairs of my students don't concern me;" he growled and I blushed horribly,"unless of course, they are put in danger."

"Professor Moody transfigured Draco into a ferret."

"I am aware of this, ."

Then he swept passed me without another word, his cloak billowing behind him as he strode down the hall. I exhaled and fell against the wall staring at the stone cieling

Part 5 (1/) - Grimauldplace

Part 5 (2/) - Fallout

Part 5 (3/) - Sorrow

I pushed the book away and felt frustrated tears well up in my eyes. Nothing I did changed the fact that the art of healing magic elluded me, whatever I did nothing worked. Even the simplest of healing charms.

I glared at my elder wood wand nastily before softening and rolling it between my fingers. This was the only wand that had ever excepted me, and coming from what I did, I should be grateful.

It still didn't make it hurt any less.

I folded my arms and colapsed on the table, letting myself have a good cry over it. So many years I had dreamed of be able to heal away the hurts of others. That the pain that I always felt might smooth over if I soothed away the pain of others.

I wondered if I should give up, yet another part of me wanted to continue to clawmy way through it some how. My heavy sobs were interupted by the creak of an opening door and my head snapped up, horrified.

Draco walked in, not noticing me at first, then freezing-taking in the scattered books and my teary face. Before he could speak I sneered at him.

"Go away." I snapped miserably. He startled in suprise, I presumed by my nast tone-those were quite rare-and blinked at me. I glared at him when he didn't leave like I wanted, instead dropping his book bag on the floor and sitting opposite from me.

I didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Who made you cry?" He asked, like it mattered-like he _cared_.

"Maybe it was _you_." I shot back nastily and his eyes shifted to the floor quickly. I huffed then let out a long sigh.

"It wasn't you, or anyone-just my shitty life."

We settled into an awkward silence afte that and I was just about to gather my books and leave him when he whispered.

"I miss you."

My head snapped towards him so fast it hurt.

"What!?" I screeched, and he paled. "Ohhh," I laughed darkly, "that is rich."

I started stuffing all the books into my bag faster, not caring if I crumbled things, almost considering just leaving them all there. He jumped up

"Minny-"

"No!" I snapped at him and he feel silent. I stuffed the last book in my bag and looked at him fiercly.

"I can't-you-after everything-I'm so-" I took a deep breath, "You cant do this Draco."

Then I spun on my hell and marched out of the room, grinding my teeth when I heard his footsteps trailing after me.

"I'm sorry!" He called and I whirled on him.

"No you're not!" I spit at him. The rightoues indignation that was so familiar to Draco finally sparked in his eyes.

"I am!"

"Then show me, don't tell me." I growled, "As far as I know youre still the spoiled, racist, asshole you've always been!"

I turned away again and he called my name agin, grabbing my arm, my wand was up and at his throut a second later.

"Let go of me." I hissed. He dropped his arm emmidietly but I still held my wand aloft, glaring at him. The urge the hex him was a stronge one and I could feel the familiar cold feeling turning in my chest, just as I was about to start losing control.

I let out a breath and willed myslef to be calm, starting to lower my wand. Draco captured my wrist gently and I looked into his eyes, not realizing how close we had gotten when I was threatening him.

I gulped and my heart sped up. With his other hand he gripped my chin and swept his thumb across my bottom lip. I wanted to push him away, anger still bubbly in my chest but a different kind of heat rose in my stomache that was making me lose sense.

He leaned forward, my wand still poking his throat and I closed my eyes. I never felt a pressure on my lips because he heard a cough. We sprang apart like we had been scalded by hot water and spun to see Snape standing there.

I wanted to groan loudly. Why was it that everytime Draco and I were doing something embaressing or stupid our head of house was there to witness it.

"What," Snape eyed my raised wand and I quickly lowered it, "is going on here?"

"Nothing." Draco drawled confidently, not even trying to hide how smug he was. It was the same air he got when he won at something. The sharp sting of anger hit me like a cupids arrow. Only, it wasn't love, but vengence that blurrd my vision.

I made and angry noise and stomped on his foot, hard. Draco gasped, bending over.

" " Snape barked and I looked at him sulenly, but eyed Draco hop on his foot cursing with a pleased curl in my stomache.

"Detention." Snape snapped walking closer toward us while Draco glared at me setting his foot tenderly on the ground. Snape stared at the both of us and then let out a long sigh, like he was absolutely done with this current drama.

"Its almost Curfew, run along Ms. Weasley" Snape said and I let out a quite, 'yes, proffesor.' and started walking toward the slytherin dormitory.

"Draco, follow me."

I glanced back and saw Sanpe walking in the derection of his office. Draco looked back as well and I shook my head at him. Judging by the way his eyes hit the stone floor and he followed Snape dejectedly, he understood.

What happened (or didn't happen) changed nothing.

Part 5 (4/) - Dumbledores Army

Malfoy has been acting wierd." Harry muttered

My eyes froze over the passage I had been reading but didn't look over.

"I know," Ron whispered like he couldn't believe it, "I tripped the other day-_tripped_, and my bag burst open quills, books, parchment flying every where and there was Malfoy, looking at me."

Ron paused to shudder like it was the creepiest thing; "He just stood there like he was constipated or something, I was sprawled out like an idiot and he didn't even point it out."

I glanced up and saw Harry shaking his head with a drak expression; "He's up to something."

"Have you noticed anything Minny?"

I looked up from my book and looked at them "I have better things to do than worry myself over Draco."

Ginny gave me a scrutinizing gaze and I stared back e

"Are you sure you don't know what _Draco_ is up too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dont play dumb, and act like you havent been sighing over him all year!"

I spluttered, insulted, "I do not-"

"Yes you do! You don't think I wouldnt notice how you disapear and all the heated looks you give each other when you think no one is looking!"

I turned an angry red. She didn't know the whole picture, obviously, but I was angry she choose to assume something instead of confiding in me first. Especially to bring it up in front of our family and friends.

"Don't be stupid." I muttered

"You really think I would choose that spoiled little prat over our family?" I whispered harshly, my voice rose.

"That just because I'm a Slytherin, means I suddenly don't care, tha everyone in my house is my best friend and I am on thier side."

"No one is saying you don't-"

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny and I bellowed in usion.

Part 5 (5/) - Murderer

I quickly raced down the stairs of the black house, when I reached the bottom out breath I managed to catch sname just as he was reaching for the door.

"Professor!" I called breathlessly, skipping the last step and hurrying towards him. Snape turnded towards me and just the fact he didn't sneer at me spoke volumes of the progress Id made with the teacher. Id feel proud about that later.

"Ms. Weasley." Snape greeted neutrly. I nodded, getting straight to the pont knowinf the patience of the man was thin.

"I was hoping I could speak to you about something." I stated making sure my usally timid slef was put away for this conveersation, knowing the man wouldnt appreciate it.

"The teerm has yet to start and I am not required to listening to your troubles till then." Snape spoke slowly as if I were particularly dense. I resisted to blow my bangs out of my face in annoyance and persisted.

"It isnt about school Proffesor." I said, pulling on my sleeves. He looked down his long nose at me searchingly.

"And why couldn't you speaak to the legion of red headed headaches you call a family about this?" He gave me a slight snear but his tone wasn't as cutting as it could be.

I couldn't think of an answer straight away and looked down at my shoes, almost ashamed. Snape exhaled itterably and gestured toward the drawing roomto the left of the door.

"Quickly, Ms. Weasley, I don't have all day to cater to you."

I rushed into the room and wathced as he followed me, shut the door ans waved his wand over it a few times. He whirled around to face me and I couldn't help but feel even more intimidated in the dim room.

"Speak." He demanded. I took a deep breath and suddenly all the uncertainty, all the fear, and all my grevious mistakes tumbled out into one confession; one desperate cry.

"Why am I a dark witch?!" I pratically yelled at him. His eyes grew a little big in suprise and turned away quickly hiding the horrified and emotional tears that were springingup into to my eyes.

It was silent for a beat and I couldn't smother a slight sniff.

" ," Snape started firmly but not unkindly, "Despite popular opinion , for you to truly be a dark witch you would have had to preform truly heinous and dark magic for your core to be completely so. I seriously doubt that is the case for you."

I loked at him from over my shoulder; "Youre wrong." I whispered.

His eyes narrowed; "You have preformedthe darkest arts imagianble?"

I shook my head fiercly and managed to angle my body towards him.

"I was born one."

Snape closed his eyes almost as if he was hurt by my supposed lack of intelliengec; "No one is born a dark witch or wizard, Ms. Weasley."

I faced him completely and I could fell my hands shaking, infact I could feel the whole boody shakes I had come to know of my losing control but I couldn't stop, he had to make him understand.

"Well I am," I whispered fiercly, my throat feeling sore as I continued, "even as a young child I knew I was different."

Snape gave me a look like he was seriously losing his patience but I didn't let him speak.

"I killed someone." I said tonelessly. Any and all expression dropped off Snapes face and made no move to interupt as I continued.

"I was five, he insulted my sister, and I was _so angry_." I continued to whisper, my voice shaking with unshed tears and emotion.

"That innocent little boy died choking on his own blood," I inhaled and exhaled, "I was so overcome by my own magic I could not move, I couldn't even **scream**."

Tears fell down my face and I thrust out my wand, Snape was quick to pull his out as well but I barely even paid it attention and continued;

"Look at me." I whispered, but Snape was keeping his gaze on my wand shaking between my fingers, I felt a ruch of anger.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed and a push from my magic I heard multiple crashes from behind me but I gnored. Snape raised his wand more and his eyes snapped to my face. His shoulders were tense and he gazed at me grimly.

"I feel like I'm being torn appart." I whispered, pleading.

"Ms. Weasely." Snape said caoutisly, taking a small step forward wand still raised.

"Ive tried professor, Ive tried **so hard**." I said, my voice braking. He took another step forward and I continued;

"A partrounous, a healing spell, anything."

Snape came close enough and slowly reached out and grabbed my wrist. With suprising gentleness he pulled my hand down to rest at my side. I gasped and stuttered loudly with tears and emotion.

He stood there looking down at me as I looked away trying to get myself under awhile the feelings ubrutly left, leaving me feeling hollow and empty

"You said you weretrying to cast a patrounous." Snape whispered. I glanced at him nodded slowly still breathing heavily.

"Show me." He said and stood back to give me room. I looked at him desperately and he nodded towars my wand his expression intense.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember my happiest memories. My family was the first thing to come to my mind and shifted through the happier times. I settled for the time Ginny and I caught Crusty for the first time. A small smile settled on my face and could feel the touches of warmth around my chest.

I waved my wand; "_Expecto Patrounom_!"

It wasn't suprising but still painful when the burn on my hand flared to life and, unable to cry out, dropped my wand and clutched my hand to my chest. The light that was beginning to shine from my wand snuffed out as it rolled across the floor.

I picked up my wand with my other hand as he approached and reqeasted to look at my burned hand. I showed him the old burn scar and he frowned down at it.

"Whaere did you get this?" He asked, waving his wand over it

"Ollivanders, a wand did this to me when I waved it." I answered back looking at the burn that had been the bain of my exsitence since it stole its place there. As he continued to wave his wand over my hand I glanced at the distruction that I caused on the back half of the room.

"I don't have an answer for you ," Snape told me, looking me over in a way he never had before."but I will look into it when I am able."

It was more than I was expectiong, honestly. Even though the meeting went disatrously It was relieving to get what I had been keeping to myslef for so long.

"I would ask your parents-"

"Professor, I don't-

"Dont interupt me," Snape rebuked sternly, "Im not asking you to cofess your secret to them, but they might know something."

At my confused look he continued; "Was your mother exposed to anything when she was pregnant with you and yor sisteer? Did anything happen to you as a child?"

I blinked up at him in suprise. I had never thought about that possibility before, always assuming it must have been my rebirth that was the main cause. It sill could be, of course, but I never played with the possibility it could be something else.

"I will ask."

"Yes, see to it that you do." He spoke carefully and drew his wand and waved it. The back half of the room started to repair itself and I was suddenly terribly embaressed.

"Im sorry about my outburst Proffessor." I said softly. When the room was put back together he turned to me and gave me a shrewed look.

"Have you told anyone else this?"

I opened my mouth to reply before clicking it shut and shaking my head. He hummed and stowed his wand away;

"Perhaps your outburst was due, no matter how childish it seemed."

I blushed but couldn't fauult him the sentiment.

"You should have come to me sooner." He rebuked and I gapped at him.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." He said and I immedietly closed my mouth. Snape walked closer and raised a hand-like he might clap my shoulder, only to lower it awkwardly.

"Do you think the boy suffered?" I always wondered this but had never voiced it aloud

"Was he a muggle?"

"Magic always effect muggles more intensly, especially in the brain. It is possible the boy lost consciesness before the worst of the pain."

"But even so, it changes nothing, the boy is dead and you must live with those consequences."

"Proffesor, thank you, for everything."

Snape nodded to me and disapeared out the front door where I hear a loud crack.

Part 5 (5/) - Beautiful Mind

-more tom riddle interactions

Part 5 (6/) -

I was an absolute idiot.

There was only

There was a youngman hunched over on a park bench. His brown hair was floppy and he was slightly chubby, with darker skin but his exspression was ashen-like they had the weight of the world on thier shoulders.

I approacjed them hesitently, and sat on the bench next to them. They didn't aknowledge me just continued to stare at thier hands. I curled my in my lap and there was silence.

"Our first kiss?" I whispered soflty. The man was silent and I thought for a second I spoke to sofly then big brown eyes turned to me.

"After Moody transfigured me into a ferret." He whispered back

"Our second kiss?"

"Never had one…" I smiled wistfully, "…Snape interupted us."

Polyjuiced Draco made a move to embrace me when I held up a hand and he flinched back like he had been struck.

"Snape was present for both those times, choose something else."

Draco looked suprised but didn't question me; "

He imbraced me shaking. I stiffened then relaxed into the hug. After ahile my shoulder became wet from his tears while I scratched his back.

"My father is dead." Draco sobbed into my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat and I held him tighter.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."

"My mother came in to my room, told me to leave, she refused to come with me, I don't know if she is even alive." He gasped into my shoulder.

I led him to the town. Hand in hand I dragged him into the bookstore, I pushed him down into a chair and sat opposite him.

"I used to come here all the time as a child, read, get away from all the crazyness of the house."

"I cant risk bringing you straight to the house, please understand."

I ran up the hill quickly, clutching a stitch in my side. As soon as I passed into the wards I heard my mothers shrill voice from across the yard.

"Minny!"

I froze and raised my hands when my Dad pointed a wand at me.

"Why do I call you flower?"

"I gave you one…after I…recovered."

He lowered his

"Tell your mother to stop feeding me." Draco whispered into my ear fiercly. The corners of my mouth twitched violently.

"I cant its in her DNA."

.

.

I looked at Draco, really looked at him.

He had bags under his eyes and a small scratch on his left cheek bone. His black robes were dusty with dirt, but not filthy-and his hair was sticking out on one side. Confidently, he whispered spell after spell-a near invisible shimmer escape his wand as he set up wards around us.

His shoulders were tense but not slouched and he must have grown a couple inches since I last saw him. He turned to me when he was done and gave me a warm but tired smile.

"Doing okay?"

I nodded wordlessly, not trusting my voice just yet-after everything. Draco looked unconvinced and transfigured a branch into a stool. He practically pushed me into, accepting no arguements.

"I'll set up camp, you rest."

I opned my mouth-possibly to argue but a few of his fingers silenced me. The moved away quickly and he shook his head. He reached into his robe pocket, his arm disapearing as he went deeper-all the way to his elbow.

Pulling out what I recgonized as a wizarding tent. He set it on the ground and had it growing with his wound, everything setting itself up magically. Draco went inside breifly and came back out with a grey blanket.

He crouched in front of me and threw the blanket around my shoulders. I looked at him, suprised. His eyes were reasting on my shoulders as he secured but eventually his eyes met my own, the grey blue irises the same as I remember.

Hesitently, his hand rose and brushed away a few strand of hair that had fallen in my face. I thought he might kiss me but he just stood up-helping me up as well and led me to the tent.

"It will be warmer inside."

He pointed out the only bed in the tent and led me to it; "You can sleep here, sorry its not much."

I sat down on it and asked softly, "What about you?"

"I'll keep watch."

"_Draco_."

"I don't think I can." He looked at me intensly and I looked to the floor. Draco walked out of the tent without another word and I could see him grab the stool ge transfigured and sit by the opening to the tent.

When did Draco become a man?

Obviously by traversing the woods byhimself for a year. If thats what it took every young man should try it. I shook my head and watched him discreetly through the flaps of the tent.

His head was bowed-he looked worn out. I knew I wouldnt be sleeping either so I got up and poked my head out.

"Do you want a blanket?" I shook the one around me in emphisis.

He shook his head, "Nah-warming charms."

I sat down nest to him, in the leaves, and looked at him-somehow managing a slight smile.

"Why didn't you charm me?"

He looked at me searchingly for a beat before he turned away and shrugged; "I know you prefer the comfort of a blanket."

I laughed softly, suprised, "I had no idea I was so transparent."

"No idea?" He echoed, amused. "Minny, no matter what season it was you were alwaysed rapped up in a blanket in the common room."

I opened my mouth with a smart retort but found none and closed my mouth with a click.

Draco and I huddled together on the edges of Hogsmead.

"I love you." Draco said

I laughed nervously

-dragon attack at the battle of hogwarts

I was reading a history of potion making to the sleeping Snape. It made me smirk whenever I thought about reading such a book to him, though I wondered if he could hear me. Draco seemed skeptical but I always found myself making one sided commentary as if he could.

"..._and in the early fifteenth century the practice of stiring with your wand became a regular practice_-you and I both know thats a load of rubbish, I'm sure they all regreted that."

I turned the page and skimmed; "Ah-ha!…_such a practice erroded the core of thier wands and led to the great wand shortage of the fifteenth century, being the cause of the second wizarding war_-Merlin, people can be stupid."

I chuckled and glanced at the slumbering man, only to jump when black eyes were staring at me cofused.

"Proffesor!" I spluttered, shocked. He opened his mouth only to start coughing a horrible painful sounding cough. I emmidiately started fussing over him and looking around frantically. I flicked my wand and thrust a cup of water at him and he shakily took it.

I countinued to panic but eventually came to my senses; "Healer!"

Rises to my feet, I waddled to the door and bellowed down the hall; "HEALER!"

Thankfully, a young healer jumped to his feet, only to start fretting over me. I smacked his hands away from my stomache and pointed behind me.

"No, _him_!"

The man turned to look at the once long term coma blinking biwildered from the bed. His jaw drapped open for a beat then quickly recovered and rushed toward Snape. His hand was a blur as he started waving his wand, persumably some diagnostic spells, then, in the same beat cast a patrounous loudly.

I watched the silver horse gallop away out of the room and shuffled my way on the other side of the bed, using my wand to float the chair I had been sitting in before. Plopping down in it, I observed as Snape glance around, still off kilter-but none the less answering every question the healer posed with a croaky voice.

Two more healers rushed in and the next forty minutes was a flurry of spells potions and uncomfortable prodding. At last, the last healer left the room and Snape sank inot his pillows. He turned to look at me, really look, and he sighed heavely.

"How long has it been?"

"Five years." I said simply, and he closed his eyes, "you don't have to worry about being a wanted man, Harry made sure of that."

His eyes snapped open and he gave me a disbelievign look. I smirked, "He was rather insistant, and everyone was too enamored and grateful to argue against him."

"The he is gone."

It didn not need to be clarified who he was. I nodded.

"For good, Harry made sure of it. Maybe he will tell you the full story sometime."

An unpleasent expression crossed Snapes faced and we fell silent in a comfortable silence. Eventually he turned to stare at me again, or more accurately, my stomache.

"I suppose congradulations is in order."

"Hah!" I patted my swollen stomache, "save you comforting words for Draco, he beside himself."

"He was sad you missed the wedding, we both missed you actually." I pulled on my shirt shyly. I looked up and saw that Snape seemed to not know how to react to that confession and decided to say nothing.

-explains her past and soul

-making snape godfather

-end


End file.
